The Adventures Of Michelangelo
by Americanpyscho
Summary: This is a bunch of stories and scenes of the four turtles home at the lair, when they are not kicking butt, saving the world, and being awesome. Instead these are the little day to day shenanigans aka a lot of Mikey. Brotherly fluff most likely.
1. Picutre Perfect

**OKAY, so I have been wanting to do something like this for a while, but as usual I am extremely nervous if people don't like it. I may just make it a one shot, depending on what you all think. If I do continue, It won't be like...an ongoing story, just little scenes of shenanigans. I have a lot of ideas so...ya...whatever, I'll be brave and post it. If people don't like it, I'll live. **

"Alight, RAPH COME ON!" Leo shouted from the living room. His arms were crossed impatiently with a scowl on his face.

"Ugh, I am coming!" Raph shouted back as he marched from his room. He made his way down the stairs, slowly, just to bug Leo. He shuffled over towards his brothers. He stopped in front of the eldest and smirked.

"Well we doing this or what?" he said. Leo rolled his eyes and turned towards the camera. Mikey moved to stand in front of him, slouching so he wouldn't block out his brothers. Raph glared at Mikey as the orange masked turtle struck a series of different poses, deciding which one he liked best.

"okay! I'm going to set it for 10 seconds! ready ...and go!" Donnie clicked the shutter and hurried over to stand next to Raph. Donnie smiled awkwardly, waving a hand at the camera. Leo tilted his head slightly and gave a small smile, no teeth. He looked confident and proud. Raph crossed his arms and stared straight at the camera with a grim, deadpanned face. Mikey finally decided on a goofy grin, tongue slightly sticking out and pointing fingers are the camera. Out of the corner of Mikeys eye, he noticed Raphs unsmiling face.

10  
"Bro, are you going to smile?" Mikey asked turning his head towards Raph.  
9  
"no"  
8  
"But this is for splinter."  
7  
"so? this is how I normally look."  
6  
"Yea, and it makes babies cry! come on smile!" Mikey insisted.  
5  
"No."  
4  
Mikey glanced at the camera and then at Raph.  
3  
A wicked grin flashed on Mike's face.  
2  
He reached back and jumped on Raph, sticking his thumbs in Raphs mouth and forcing his lips up into a wide smile. A audible gurgling sound came from Raph as his green eyes widened with surprise.  
1

FLASH.

Raph blinked and shoved Mikey away from his face. Donnie walked over to the camera and pressed the preview button, he stared at the picture. Leo's head was turned looking at Mikey with confusion. Donnie's face was dumb with surprise. Mikey's mouth was open with laughter, a mischievous glint in his baby blues. His fingers shoving Raphs mouth into a smile.

Donnie sighed as Leo and Raph looked at the picture.  
"Mikey! ya Bonehead!" Raph slapped the back of Mikey's head, Mike just laughed.

"I think it looks great!"

"I look so stupid." Donnie said staring at his face in the picture. Mikey's laughter increased the more he looked.

"I look good!" He said as he wiped a tear from laughing hard. Leo smirked a little, looking at the younger brothers in the picture, it was kind of funny.

"Can we retake it?" Raph growled at and glared at Mikey.

"Is that even a question?" Donnie said as he set up the camera again. He noticed that the card was full and needed to be changed. This was just plain annoying.

"Hold on, I need to change the memory card." Donnie sighed as he grabbed the camera and stalked to his lab.

Mikey's laughs could still be heard through the thick door.

* * *

"okay guys!" Donnie said as he snapped the shutter again. He ran over and took the same pose as before, So did the three other brothers.

10  
However, Mikey had a plan.  
9  
He looked up at the ceiling and the three water balloons hanging down from string.  
8  
He made sure to make a fuss to make them stand exactly here, something about a better view of the Liar.  
7  
Mikey always knew how to get what wanted out of his brothers, being annoying has it's uses.  
6  
They won't expect a thing.  
5  
Mikey smiled wickedly and glanced at his brothers.  
4  
He quickly jumped forward and spun around, he fired shurikans at the strings.  
3  
"Mikey what are you doing?" Leo asked, all three brothers still looking at the camera in their poses.  
2  
The strings snapped and they fell from the Ceiling. Mikey jumped out of the way.  
1  
SPLASH

FLASH

All three brothers blinked with confusion, soaking wet.

"MIKEY! they all screamed in unison.

"OOO! Dr. Prankinstin got you again!

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Raph growled out and launched himself at Mikey. Mikey laughed and screamed in delight as the chase was on. A soaking wet, angry Raph followed close behind the screaming ninja. Donnie just stood their blinking, looking done with the world. His face was defeated and annoyed. He shuffled to the camera and looked at the picture:

Donnie's eyes were closed and his body was tense, water flying everywhere from the impact. Donnie was the first to get hit because of his height. Leo was looking up, sensing the danger but too slow to do anything about it. The balloon just popped in his face and the water was frozen exploding out, just seconds before soaking him. Raph was still looking at the camera, oblivious to his brothers and the balloon that was only centimeters above his head. Totally unaware of the upcoming doom.

Donnie looked at Leo and sighed.

"Without Mikey next time." Donnie gritted through his teeth.

"You just read my thoughts." Leo said in a deadbeat tone.

* * *

"Mikey's in the kitchen! hurry!" Donnie said as he ran from the lab with his tripod and camera. He set it up quickly as the other two brothers stood in front of it. He set the camera for 10 seconds and clicked the shutter, third times the charm.

10  
They all took up their poses as before, without Mikey. Raph still refused to smile.  
9  
"OOO IT'S ON TONIGHT! MY HIPS DON'T LIE!" Mikey's voice carried throughout the liar.  
8  
The singing was coming closer but then came to a stop.  
7  
Hurry up camera!  
6  
Leo was smirking, Donnie shyly smiling, and Raph with his grim face  
5  
They didn't see Mikey behind them, blinking at his three brothers taking a picture. without him. HOW DARE THEY.  
4  
He ran over towards his brothers, knowing he had little time.  
3  
Mikey jumped and climbed over Raph and Leo. Raph let out a surprised grunt but Mikey kept moving towards the camera.  
2  
"NO!"  
Mikey stuck his face in front of the camera.  
1  
"MIKEY"

FLASH

Raph groaned and threw a hand over his eyes, sighing. Donnie walked over to the camera and pushed Mikey out of the way. He looked at it and Leo looked over his shoulder:

Mikey's face was large and took up almost the entire picture except for a little corner where Donnie's shocked and angry face poked out. Mikey had a wide grin with a tongue sticking out, his eyes were tightly closed.

"Mikey! this is supposed to be a present for Master splinter!" Leo gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah, I know. But what about me, Huh? He has four sons, not three." Mikey said coolly, trying to sound a little hurt.

"we were just going to draw you in." Raph smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Raphie-boy! You can't even draw stick figures." Mikey giggled. Raph's eyes squinted, but he had no retort.

"well...shut up." He muttered. Donnie sighed and Leo groaned.

"This is hopeless."

Leo then smirked and looked at Donnie. He leaned closer to him and whispered,

"I have an Idea."

* * *

"LEO PLEASE!" Mikey begged from his knees.

"No Mike, you are just going to sabotage it again."

"No! I promise I won't! I pinky promise!"

"We don't have pinkies." Leo was enjoying this.

"LEO! COME ON BRO!" Mikey then pulled out his best weapon, the puppy eyes. They worked without fail on Leo. The eldest couldn't resist these big and blues. Leo stared at Mikey, smirking slightly. He was obviously amused.

"oh fine." He sighed out.

"YES!" Mikey smiled widely and stood in front of the camera. Donnie gave a knowing look to Raph and Leo, they both nodded. He clicked the shutter...again...and struck his normal pose.

10  
Mikey gave a huge cheeky smile and gave a thumbs up.  
9  
The youngest turtle, however, did not see the two buckets behind Leo and Raph.  
8  
They both turned and picked up one bucket each.  
7  
They stood out of his peripheral vision and smiled at each other.  
6  
Donnie gave a thumbs up.  
5  
Leo tossed his bucket over the orange turtle's head, paint spilled all over Mikey. Mikey's face was confused and shocked as paint slide down his body, covering him. He closed his eyes in instinct to keep the paint out.  
4  
"what the?"  
3  
As soon as he wiped the paint from his eyes, Raph dumped **his** bucket over Mikey's head.  
2  
Glitter rained around him and latched onto his body and to the paint.  
1  
The three brothers Laughed as Mikey stood there with shock.

FLASH.

Donnie laughed his way over to the camera, then exploded in another fit of laughter when he looked at the picture:

Mikey was painted pink with glitter shinning all over him. All that was really visible of the turtle was his eyes and his mouth making an O shape, looking dumbfounded. His shoulders were hunched with defeat. Donnie was holding onto his stomach as he laughed at the colorful turtle. Leo had his hand over his mouth, hiding his smile. But his eyes gave it away that he, too, was laughing. Raph had a huge, pleased smile plastered to his face.

Mikey stood still, looking at each of his brothers. He blinked once then dropped to his knees

"Oh! I am defeated!" He said dramatically, "The great Dr. Prankinstin has been taken down by his own, loved prank." He leaned his body forward and hit the ground dramatically with a thud. He felt the paint and glitter sliding off him, dripping.

"This is the one! We are giving Splinter this one!" Leo laughed out as he looked at the picture.

"This is perfect!" Donnie yelled out between laughs. Raph was just laughing to hard to say anything.

As Mikey laid on the floor, he turned his head away from his howling brothers.

He smiled.

**So please please please tell me what you think! should I keep going and writing more cute little stories? UGH. I probably will anyways...even if people don't read them, It will drive me crazy if I don't write out all the stories in my head! thank you all! **


	2. Follow The Leader

**Okay! So I got this idea from my own sibling love! I am the youngest of Four, (just like our good pal Mikey) and I used to do this ALL the time, in fact still do with my eldest sibling. I totally see this happening with the turtles. Enjoy! **

Focus. Everything Must be perfect. Breathe. Concentrate on every move. Leo felt his movements grow more fluid as he perfected the newest Kata. Pouring all the energy and concentration into it. Perfect. it has to be perfect. He was so focused he doesn't notice Michelangelo shuffling into the Dojo.

Leo eels more comfortable with his Kata and begins to pick up speed. Beads of sweat dripped down and he felt his breathing heavy from the the exercise, but he was too focused to notice. His motions were fluid and natural as he poured every once of energy he had into the Kata, he finished the complex Kata and stood frozen, smiling to himself. He has perfected it. He let his breathing fall into a normal beat and turned his head.

Lounging against the tree, is the youngest of his brothers, nose stuck in a comic. Leo looked his brother up and down, if all he is doing is reading, why is in he in the Dojo? Leo continued to stare, Mikey was obvious to his brothers gaze.

"Mikey?"

Mikey's head snapped up at his name and looked at Leo, he blinked once and then smiled,

"ya bro?"

"Do you need something?" Leo asked slowly.

Mikey just shook his smiling head,

"No." Then he went back to his comic. Leo just stared at him, what is he up to? shrugging it off, he felt the pains of hunger prick at his stomach Probably from all that focus. he walked out of the Dojo and made his way to the kitchen. Humming to himself quietly. He took out a pack of Ramen Noodles, the only thing he knows how to make successfully, and tossed it on the counter. He then squatted down and opened the cabinet door below, looking for the correct pot. Scanning the numerous of scattered pots and pans, he picked a medium sized one and closed the small door. He stood up and gave a yelp of surprise at the body sitting on top of the counter in front of him. his pulse spiked for a second but calmed when he saw it was only Mikey, his face covered by the comic.

"Geez Mikey! If I ever call you unstealthy again, just pinch me."

At the comment, Mikey looked up from his comic and gave Leo another wide grin. He glanced down at the Ramen sitting next to him on the counter then back at Leo.

"You want me to make something for you?"

"I think I can handle Ramen Noodles." Leo said but felt his face turn a little red. Mikey was the cook of the family, and the last time Leo tried to make eggs...well, long story short Leo was banned from the kitchen for weeks.

"would you like some?" Leo asked Mikey, eying the turtle as he filled the pot up with water...what's he up to?

"I'll pass." Mikey said from behind the comic. No snarky comment? That's not Mikey like. They say in silence as Leo made his noodles, Mikey just read his comic. However Leo was watching Mikey carefully. He was definitely up to something.  
Mikey seemed completely focused on his comic, something Leo wished he did in practice. Leo knew that Mikey was a good ninja, he had natural speed and agility that the other turtles lacked and had to work for. But if he concentrated harder, Mikey could easily be the best fighter out of the four. He knew Mikey could be serious, he knew Mikey didn't always joke around, even though it seemed like he did. But he had trouble focusing, his mind always seemed elsewhere. Yet he still was a good fighter without that concentration, Leo could only think of how good Mikey could actually be, all his potential. He was a natural born ninja, so why doesn't he focus? Like Sensei says, his mind is always distracted. Leo wondered what he gets so distracted about? what fills his mind? What-

"If you don't stir your noodles, they will burn." Mikey said without looking away from his comic. It interrupted Leo's thoughts and he hurried forward to stir.

"I know that!" Leo snapped, sounding annoyed. He saw Mikey lower his comic a little, just so his eyes were hovering over the comic page and looking at Leo. They were shadowed with amusement.

He is SO up to something.

Leo poured his Ramen into a bowl and stalked to the living room. Raph was punching his bag and ignoring Leo, probably still angry that Leo kicked his butt during training today. Leo could hear Donnie working in his lab. Leo sat criss cross on the couch and happily ate his Ramen alone. Until another body made a dent in the couch. In mid slurp, Leo looked over and saw Mikey lying backwards across the couch. His head hung off the seat with his comic book still in front of his face. His legs and feet dangled off the back rest. Leo just blinked at him.

"You got some noodle on your chin." Mikey said, turning a page. Leo wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"what are you up to?" Leo finally asked, squinting his eyes at Mike. Mikey however just pulled the comic book away and lifted his head, an innocent look on his face,

"Nothing."

"You're up to something."

"Me? Never." Mikey gave another innocent smile, but his eyes said otherwise, "can I not enjoy the company of my brother?" He said sweetly. Leo continued to glare. Not trusting a word Mikey is saying. He put down his bowl and got up off the couch, making his way to the bathroom. He noticed Mikey following on his heels, even through the door of the bathroom. Leo spun around and crossed his arms.

"WHAT are you doing? Why are you following me? I am trying to use the restroom!" Leo gritted through teeth.

"Annnd?"

"And I...AM...using. The restroom." He put emphasis on every word and made large hand gestures is if Mikey was slow and didn't understand. Mikey smiled slightly,

"Oh! my bad." Mikey stayed where he was but turned around, facing the door and giving Leo his "privacy". Leo's face fell, eyes squinting and mouth tilting into a grim frown, annoyed at his little brother. He sighed and kicked out with his foot, hitting Mikey square in the shell and flinging him out of the bathroom. Leo shut the door quickly so Mikey couldn't come back in.  
Leo made a fuss and took his sweet time, hoping that Mikey would get bored and leave him alone. About five to ten minutes later, Leo opened the door and poked his head out, and there stood Mikey. Leaning against the wall...and still reading that blasted comic book. Leo was extremely annoyed now.

"Mikey! why are you still here?" He asked, Mikey finally lowered his comic book completely and looked serious.

"well..I miss you bro. I miss all of you."

Leo just stared at Mikey like he grew two heads.

"huh? We are always around each other, we had training this morning, and you are looking right at me."

"That's not what I meant." Mikey growled out and took a large sigh, "I mean I miss hanging with you guys. We haven't hung out in a while, I just miss you. Donnie and Raph. I love spending time with you all, other then training. I like just doing nothing together. I was following you around...cause I miss you. I miss my brothers and doing noting with them." Mikey said shyly. Leo just stared at him. Looking Mike up and down, then he turned and walked away.  
Mikey looked down, feeling sad and hurt that Leo just walked away and brushed off Mikey's feelings. He sighed and walked back over to the couch. He plopped down and put his comic book over his face, covering his vision. Yea, Mikey SEES his brothers, they are always together, but they never spend time doing things together, things other then training or patrolling. Mikey missed that brotherly bonding that has been missing for days. They all just wanted to be alone Mikey guessed. He sighed again.

Then he felt a presence near him, he lifted his comic a little and saw a smiling Leo, walking up to him. A book tucked under his arm, he sat on the floor and leaned up against the couch. He turned his head towards Mikey and winked. Then he opened his book and started to read. Mikey slowly smiled, but it soon took up his face. Mikey looked up at the sound of someone shuffling towards them. Donne sat on the floor next to Leo, right in front of Mikey with his own book in hands.

"May I join?" Donnie asked and smiled. Mikey smiled back and knew that Leo pulled Donnie into this, what a good brother. As Donnie began to read, yet another body jumped over the couch and sat next to Mikey. Mikey turned his head to look at Raph, with a book in his hands too. Mikey was beaming, his mouth hurt from smiling so big but he couldn't stop.

Mike gave a dramatic little gasp and all of his brothers looked up at him. Mikey was staring at Raph with laughter in his eyes,

"I didn't know you could read!"

Raph squinted his eyes and slapped Mikey in the head with his book.

"I also know how to get rid of annoying little brothers." Raph grinned, and Mikey giggled. Mike turned his body, he hung his feet off of the arm rest and leaned backwards into Raph, practically laying in his lap. Raph smiled and shook his head as Mikey got comfortable. They all read their books in a comfortable silence for a while. Then Mikey decided to break it,

"Hey bros," they all looked at Mikey, he was still shining with happiness,

"I love you guys."

**HEH, Review please! **


	3. Player 1, Defeated

**Okay, so this is yet again based off of my own childhood experiences. I am sorry if some of you don't understand what exactly is going on because you haven't played this game. I hope this brings back some good memories for those who have played this game! Enjoy! C: **

"YES! VICTORY!" Mikey shouted as he stood up, controller still in hand and waved it in the air. He watched as Captain Falco flew across the screen and disappeared. A new deep voice broke in as the screen froze,

PLAYER 2, DEFEATED.

The screen changed and Fox struck a pose while confetti sprinkled around him. Captain Falco was in the distance, clapping with good sport. A good loser, unlike the red masked turtle who was growling to himself as he tossed the controller on the floor. Mikey danced around Raph with victory and triumph. He was going in circles around his big brother, moving his body with natural grace.

"I told you Captain Falco was a poor choice!" Donnie said from the couch, pitying and tsking his brother. Raph glanced back at the genius with a confused and dumbfounded look,

"What are you talking about? He's the best!"

"Yeah Donnie, He's not bad." Mikey said as he continued to dance around Raph, wiggling his body with glee. The red masked turtle was getting annoyed at Mikey's victory dance real fast. Raph let out a snort and glared at Mike,

"Mikey, whenever you play him, you just press the same button over and over again."

"Yeah! Cause it's a classic move dude." Mikey stopped his dance and kneeled down on one knee, pulled his arm back in slow motion, and deepened his voice trying to imitate the character,

"FALLLLCOOOOOON..." he lashed out his arm fast and punched the air, bringing his body hard into the punch, "PUNCH!"

"I'll falcon punch you to the moon if you doing stop gloating." Raph crossed his arms and smirked. Mikey stood back up and looked at his brother, he patted the top of his head lightly.

"Awe! you're just upset cause you lost...again." Mikey beamed with a smug laugh. Raph grabbed Mikey's hand and twisted it, he let out a yelp and turned his body with his wrist.

"OWOWOW! You're such a sore loser!"

"And you are a sore winner."

"Hey! it's not my fault I'm amazing." Raph and Donnie both rolled their eyes. Mikey looked at Donnie, sat up, and grabbed his controller.

"You're up D! Ready to feel the Foxy Fury?"

Raph traded places with Don on the couch, the Purple turtle moved to the floor.

"Dream on Little brother. This game is all about picking the right character."

Mikey looked at Donnie from the corner of his eyes,

"Oh? Well too bad I already have the best Character, Star Foxy is awesome."

"Mikey, Say Foxy one more time. I dare you." Raph said from the couch. Mikey decided to ignore it and Donnie cleared his throat,

"Well you just have to smart really. You picked Star Fox. Fox is a good choice, he's fast and if played correctly, a powerful character. Where Raph went wrong is that he chose a slower person. Even though Captain Falco packs a powerful kick and can cause a good deal of damage, it was hard for him to get a good hit on Fox because Fox is so fast. You have to time it just right. Therefore-"

"Donnie...I love you, but stop being a nerd and just play." Mikey gave him genuine smile. Donnie huffed and picked a character, the screen changed and a couple of stage selections appeared. Mikey slowly turned his head and stare at Don.

"You are kidding right?"

"what?"

"Jiggly Puff?"

"what's wrong with Jiggly Puff?"

"He's completely useless! He sucks. He's boring! I mean he makes people fall asleep...literally."

Donnie's face scrunched up in confusion. "he's not useless..he's the one that sucks people up right?"

Mikey slapped a hand to his own forehead and Raph let out a burst of rough laughter.

"That's Kirby shell for brains!" Mikey laughed, "This is going to be TOO easy."

Donnie sighed as Mikey choose the stage, Star Fox's ship of course. A voice went through a countdown as the characters appeared and the battle began. It lasted for a good while, Don put up a good fight, especially with using such a poor choice. Then the voice talked as the screen froze,

PLAYER 2, DEFEATED

Fox was yet again victorious and being clapped at with a bunch of confetti raining down.

"All about picking the best character huh?" Mikey nudged Don and smiled wickedly.

"Oh don't rub it in!"

Mikey turned his head and closed his eyes tight before belting out,

"IIIIIII AMMM THE CHAMPION! MY TURTLES!" He then stood up and played imaginary instruments, "DUN DUN DUUUUN! AND YOU'LL KEEP ON LOSING! TILL THE END!"

"Those aren't even the words."

"I'm improvising D! Don't mess with my groove."

"Well cool your groove for a second, you ain't top turtle yet!" Raph said as Donnie joined him the couch, "Leo still hasn't played."

"Well yeah..but Leo said he was going to get extra training in today, meaning he isn't playing." Mikey explained. Donnie and Raph looked at each other, smiled, and crossed their arms. Time for some manipulation.

"Leo would beat you anyways." Donnie said.

"What!? are you crazy? He rarely plays! He won't stand a chance against the Master!"

"nah...Leo would beat you." Raph grinned.

"Lies."

"wanna bet?" The green in the Red turtles eye's were sparkling with amusement.

"Yeah! let's bet." Mikey smirked and copied his two brothers as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, if Leo wins, you have to play Jiggly Puff...for a month." Donnie said.

"And If I win?"

Donnie had to think about it for a minute.

"Raph can't beat you up for a month, no matter what you do to him."

"WHAT!" Raph shouted and Mikey laughed.

"Deal." Mikey cleared his throat and walked towards the Dojo, preparing to drag Leo out.

"OOO LEONARDO! you have been chosen to be my next victim!" Mikey disappeared behind the doors.

"How long do you think it will take to get Leo out here?" Donnie asked, Raph turned and gave him an amused look.

"Do you even know Mikey? He has turned being annoying into an art form."

Within minutes, Mikey came running out of the Dojo with a glum and annoyed Leo in tow, slightly tripping over his feet as he was being halfway dragged.

"Wow. It is truly a gift." Donnie said sarcastically and Raph gave a muffled chuckle as Mike shoved Leo on the ground, tossing the controller to him. The orange turtle picked, Star fox, again. Leo chose the Pokemon trainer, Mikey looked over at his eldest brother.

"You're about to get foxed."

"Mikey! what I did I say about the fox thing!?" Raph snapped.

"Fine then." Mike smiled, "you're about to get super smashed!"

Raph and Donnie both sighed as Leo stayed quiet as the battle began.

The game was intense, it was soon neck and neck. Mikey was starting to break a sweat and Leo poured his famous concentration into the video game. His Charizard died and now Squirtle was fighting for it's life. From behind, Donnie broke Leo's concentration

"Is anyone else annoyed that Pokemon made a turtle blue and called it a species of Pokemon? No creativity."

Leo was momentarily distracted by the comment and Mikey took full advantage to strike at Leo.

"SAY BYE BYE TO HITTING MIKEY MONDAYS RAPHIE!" Mikey shouted and jumped to his feet as he held over B.

Over B? no. NO!

Fox used his super speed and flew off the edge of the stage accidentally. Fox held his arms out as if skydiving and was falling to his death.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Mike shouted as he tried to up B and save himself, but it refused to work, his fate was set. Fox disappeared of the screen. The deep voice broke in for a third time,

PLAYER 1, DEFEATED

"That doesn't count! I meant to do a down B! This isn't fair!

"it counts, I won." Leo said calmly. Mikey fell to his knees and put his hands on his head.

"Not jiggly puff..." He whispered as Donnie and Raph laughed from the couch.

"Leo! you're my hero!" Donnie said between laughs, Leo smiled as his brothers.

"Happy to help!" Leo set down his controller and lounged back on his hands, stretching out his legs and watching the Drama King wither in misery. Mikey's voice grew small and he whispered another,

"Nooooooooooo" as he fell forward and face planted in the floor. He just laying there with defeat. Leo stared at Mikey, rare mischief in his eyes.

"We are the champions..." He started to sing. Mikey turned his head and peaked an eye out at Leo with surprise, but also glaring. Donnie and Raph also looked surprised but Donnie was quick to join in.

"MY FRIENDS!" Donnie sang out, creating more drama in the song.

"AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING.." Raph belted out, they all looked at each other and smiled. Leo jumped to his feet and Donnie stood on the couch pointing in the air with a finger. Raph slide to his knees and used his sai as a microphone. They all sang out in unison,

"TILL THE ENND!"

* * *

"MIKEY! Stop flying around and get down Here!" Leo snapped.

"NEVER!"

Don, Raph, and Leo all chose to be Star Fox, just to rub it in that Mikey couldn't play his favorite character. They all fought each other for a while, until they noticed that Mikey was purposely not fighting, he was doing the old 'just let everyone else kill each other' trick. So, they all decided to gang up on Mikey. However, Jiggly Puff has been flying from one end of the screen to the other, touching down on the ground, and then flying off again. None of the foxes could reach him in the air, or catch him. They all three ran together following the flying Pokemon around as he moved from side to side, masterly avoiding.

Mikey was dying with laughter as he watched all the foxes race back and forth behind him, sometimes jumping up to kick him out of the air but failing. It was hysterical and Mikey was almost crying with laughter. This has been going on for a good five minutes.

"You were right Donnie!" Mikey said between laughs as jiggly puff touched down on the ground but then took off towards the other end of the map just as the foxes caught up with him.

"Probably. About what?" Donnie gritted through teeth as his fox jumped up kicking his foot at Jiggly puff but missing.

"Jiggly Puff ISN"T useless!"

Raph growled and threw his controller, done with this chase. He dove and tackled his laughing brother.

"I'm going to show you the real life version of Super Smash." He wrestled with his youngest brother and Donnie and Leo both jumped in too.

"Player 1, Defeated!" Mikey laughed out from under his brothers.

**So these things have actually happened! The jiggly puff incident was a real thing that happened to me, I was eventually taken down by my siblings because I was laughing to hard to keep going. I was crying, it was the funniest thing ever! **

**REVIEW!  
if anyone has any suggestions of a scene or what they want to see, let me know! or heck! tell me a funny story about what you and you're siblings play c: I enjoy hearing from you all and It's always nice to get nostalgic! **


	4. That Went Wall

**If anyone has any suggestions or something let me know! Enjoy c: oh and If you didn't notice, I made a pun with the chapter name ;)  
**

Mikey was SO bored. He couldn't take this misery! Mikey had a nightmare, unbeknownst to his brothers he never outgrew his nightmares, but he is used to them now so it wasn't a big deal. However, he couldn't fall back asleep and after about two hours of twisting and turning, he decided to get up and do something. The problem is, what do to? His boredom was going to drive him crazy! None of his brothers were up, even Donnie, who was infamous for staying up late, was passed out at his desk. Mikey walked in the lab hoping for another late night chat with his brother, which usually ended up in fits of delirious 3 a.m giggles, but the poor purple turtle was slumped over his desk, drooling.

Mikey sighed and sat in the rolling chair, spinning slowly. So bored. What to do? What to do? As he spun, his eyes trailed along the lab. It was cluttered with equipment, some big and some small. Some broken and some still in progress. Papers of inventions, ideas, and equations are everywhere, mostly on the desk but some found their way to other parts of the room. Part of Don's desk however, was completely clean. Mikey smiled because he knew that that is were he normally sat when he was hanging around Donnie in the lab. Sometimes the purple masked brother would complain that Mikey was bothering or annoying him, but this is proof that Don actually enjoyed Mikey's company, and kept the spot clean on purpose. Books were stacked in clumps and spread about in the room, some of them were even open. Mikey was smart, smarter then his brothers think sometimes, but the things in these books go over his head. A long bed like counter is close to the desk for when one of the turtles needed Dr. Don. Some medical equipment was shoved near it as well. A medium sized whiteboard was always moving around depending on where Donnie was, right now it was resting near an invention that the turtle genius has been working on.

Something caught Mikey's eyes however. As the chair spun and his eyes rested near the lab doors, leaning against the wall next to it was the long, purple wrapped staff. Donnie's Bo. Mikey got an idea. He stood up, grabbed the back rest of the chair and walked towards the doors. He picked up the Bo and opened the door, he wasn't to worried about being quiet because even though Donnie's sleeping schedule was erratic, when he did sleep, it would take a blow horn to wake him up, that or coffee. Mikey held the door open with his foot, pushing the rolling chair out into the open lair. It rolled slightly and Mikey followed it with a quick run and then jumped. He landed on top of the chair and set his feet so he wouldn't fall.

Mikey put the staff on the ground and pushed it backwards. The chair moved forward and Mikey used the Bo to direct it like a row boat. He smiled and practiced getting used to navigating the chair around. He rolled around the lair, spinning and smiling. His eyes caught the uneven piece of ground near the pit area. It poked out slightly from a crack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Michelangelo for the Olympic Gold, will he be the next World Champion Pole vaulter?" Mikey said out loud to no one in particular.

Then he pushed the Bo down hard and fast, repeating the movements to gain speed. His eyes were set on the divot in the ground that poked out. Mikey has tripped over this thing so many times, but now it will be for his entertainment. As he closed in on the uneven ground quickly, he picked up the Bo and let the chair roll. Then timing correctly, he jammed it into the cracked ground and used the staff to propel him forward. He felt his feet fly of the chair as the staff launched him the air, flinging him forward. Mikey released the Bo and felt his body fly across the room.

Oh this is glorious! Who says turtles can't fly? The wind in my face! This is awesome!

Or at least it was, until Mikey was still soaring in the air and heading towards the Dojo wall, head first. Oh no. Turning less glorious now.

Mikey flailed his arms and legs, trying to stop his bodies momentum but it didn't work. His path was set. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

"Ah shell." Mikey said seconds before his body hit the wall hard, he heard a loud cracking sound. He peeked open an eye and looked around, "Ah double shell.."

* * *

"Hey Leo? Have you seen my Bo?" Donnie said rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Don looked first towards the counter at the coffee maker, an routine response in search for his daily coffee. But his coffee would have to wait until he found his Bo staff, at least for right now. Leo was at the kitchen table, a bowl of Cocoa puffs sitting in front of him. Leo was in mid crunch of his cereal and happily enjoying the chocolatey goodness. Leo looked up at Donnie with bright eyes but just shrugged and inhaled another spoonful of Cocoa Puffs. Donnie sighed and walked out of the kitchen, hoping to have more luck in the living room. The first thing that caught his eye was Raph. He was just standing in the middle of the room, just staring at something. His arms were crossed and his expression was a mixture between confusion, amusement, and downright appalled.

"Hey Raph have you seen my...what are you looking at?" Don asked and following Raph's gaze. Donnie blinked once, rubbed his eyes again to make sure he still wasn't sleeping, and then gave out a giant annoyed sigh.

"Uh, Leo." Donnie said, "Come look at what Raph found." He heard a shuffle from the kitchen as Leo walked into the open Lair, his cocoa puffs still in one hand and a spoon in the other. He was still crunching on the cereal as he walked towards his brother. He swallowed visibly,

"What did Raph-" His question was cut off as Donnie sharply grabbed Leo's head and turned it to look at the sight in front of them. Leo's first expression matched the other two brothers, but then he let out a similar sigh to Donnie's,

"You know, I am not surprised at this point."

The first thing to notice is a shell. Sticking out from the Dojo wall, arms lazily spread across the ground and legs tucked under, supporting his body. The head was missing, disappearing between sections of cracked wood. He looked like an egg with arms. As they walked towards the lower half of his body, Donnie noticed his Bo staff, laying a couple feet in front of his lab's rolling chair. Don picked it up and shook his head, knowing exactly what happened. Pole vaulting, again.

They all walked in the dojo and saw their brothers head poking through the wall, body not in sight. His head was sagging and tilted down, his eyes were closed. Surprisingly, he was sleeping soundly, muttering a little. They all stared in silence, unsure what to think. Then in unison, they all burst out laughing. Hard. Ab hurting laughter. The sound of the howls startled and woke up Mikey. His eyes snapped open and he looked up.

"What? Where am I?" He looked up and his face fell from the sight. Oh yeah.

Raph was using Leo as a support, and held a hand over his chest, laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Leo was wiping tears from his eyes and Donnie's laughter brought him to the ground, kicking his legs in the air as he held his stomach.

How embarrassing. His neck was sore from sleeping at such an awkward angle and the wall was digging into his neck slightly. His body was aching and uncomfortable, he could barely move. And now he will never be able to live this down. His brothers will make fun of him...forever. He looked around and noticed that he was in the Dojo, well, at least his head was.

"Donnie...get the camera." Raph said in between laughs. Mikey glared at his brother but decided to let them laugh. As their hooting and howling died down, Mikey eventually spoke,

"Ha. Ha. Can you please help me now? I am a little stuck."

"I think I like you better this way." Raph said, trying to suppress a giggle, "You make a good wall decoration."

"Stop it."

"Mikey Mikey on the wall, whose the fairest of them all?"

"I can still kick all your shells even stuck!" Mikey glared at his brothers as they started to laugh again.

"Yeah? What are you going to do? Bite me?"

"Come here and found out!"

"Alright, enough." Leo said, but he was still giggling. He turned to Donnie with a huge smile on his face,

"Well?"

"Why do I always have to get Mikey out of things?" Donnie sighed and bent down to examine the wall.

"Have you tried pulling yourself out?" Donnie asked.

"Do you not know the meaning of the word stuck? It means..I CAN'T MOVE." Mikey snapped.

"You know, an attitude like that won't get you anywhere." Donnie tsked but smiled at his brothers obvious annoyance, "I'll be right back." Donnie exited the Dojo and headed towards his lab. Mikey sighed and looked at Raph and Leo, they both were looking back at Mikey, trying to hide their laughter.

"Oh come on, it's not THAT funny." Mikey said.

"If only you could see yourself little brother. You have given us something to hold against you for life." Leo said shaking his head and repeating Mikey's previous thoughts. Mikey's face worked into a frown and it was quiet for a moment. That is until Mikey felt a tickling sensation on his forehead, it pricked and annoyed a spot. Oh no! Not an itch! He scrunched his face thinking that would help, but it didn't. Unfortunately his arms were on the other side of the wall.

"uh...Raph?"

"What?"

"Can you scratch my forehead? It itches?"

Raph let out a loud snarky laugh.

"No."

"Come on bro! Help a turtle out!" Raph was grinning from ear to ear.

"This is payback."

"For what?"

"For all the pranks ya bonehead."

"Me? Pranks? I'm a little innocent angel! Hey it's even apart of my name." Mikey smiled sweetly but was still pained by the itch. Leo rolled his eyes and kneels down in front of Mikey, scratching his forehead.

"A little to the left, no the other left...right there! ahhhh." Mikey's face twisted into relief.

Donnie came back into the Dojo, holding a small handsaw.

"Um excuse me but, what the shell are you planning to do?" Mikey asked with a horrified expression. Donnie glanced at the chain saw and then back at his brother, squinting his eyes,

"Oh I'm just going to cut off your head. Turn you into a shrunken head... What do you think I am going to do? I am getting you out of there." Donnie said sarcastically and made his way to stand in front of Mikey.

"Unless you want to stay like this? at least you can watch us train." Donnie smirked and Mikey stuck out a tongue. "Leo push his head down so I have more room." Donnie commanded. Donnie placed the saw in the cracked wall, the smooth edge of the saw almost laying against Mikey's neck, and carefully started to move the saw back and forth cutting sideways. He cut off a good inch of the wall but that was all that was needed to free Mikey's head.

Mikey pulled his head out and cracked his neck, stretching and moving his body.

"FREEDOM!" He yelled and started running around the lair. The three turtles watched through the hole, standing in the dojo and looking at the lair.

"What a bonehead." Raph shook his head and Donnie smiled, fiddling with the saw.

"Leonardo. What happened to the wall?" A confused yet commanding voice startled the boys. They all gasped and turned around, staring up at their Sensei and father.

"Well..you see.." Leo started, 'why do I always have to explain things?' Leo thought to himself. He took a deep breath, "Long story short master, Mikey got his head stuck in the wall"

Sensei blinked once and looked through the hole where his youngest son was yelping and running around. Leo knew that Mikey was in trouble. Poor turtle.

"I see. it will Michelangelo's responsibility to repair the wall as soon as possible." it was quiet for a moment, only the sounds of a joyful Mikey filled the silence.

"Did you at least get a picture?" Sensei asked suddenly and surprised his sons. Leo, Donnie, and Raph all looked at each other with shock, then broke out into another fit of laughs.

**I enjoy this one! It doesn't make me laugh as hard as the last one. Maybe it's because the last one was personal to me, but this one is entertaining. Also I am not sure exactly what the Dojo wall is made out of..I guessed either some kind of papery substance or wood, in this story I used wood. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU.**


	5. Raphie-Boy

**I love love this chapter! It was one of those chapters were I had like a small idea, but once I started writing it just flowed out of me and came out of NO WHERE. Like hello, where did that come from? Raph and Mikey fluff is always sweet! This one is more cute then funny! BUT MY LITTLE HEART, SO CUTE. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews on my stories so far! I like writing more serious stuff and sometimes It's good to get out of my element and write some fun and fluff! Your comments/faves/follows make me so happy, I get all fuzzy inside. **

**YOU PEOPLE ROCK. enjoy C: **

"Raph!"

Silence.

"oooo Raphie!"

More silence.

"RaphRaphRaphRpahRaph."

"errg. WHAT?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Well I was TRYING to eat my breakfast in peace. But I forgot that when you have annoying little brothers, nothing is sacred anymore!" Raph said as he took a bite of cereal.

"Well that's your fault I ruined the sanctity of your breakfast" Mikey said and lifted his chin high in the air. How dare he call him annoying. Raph looked at Mikey like he just told Raph he won a trip to Mars.

"How the shell is it my fault?"

"For not entertaining your "annoying" little brother."

"Oh and that's MY job is it?"

"Of course! What else are you useful for?"

This is fun.

Raph didn't think so.

He sat back in his chair, folded one arm under the other and put a finger on his chin as if thinking hard. He tilted his head and looked up in a sarcastic and exaggerated manner.

"Well lets see your highness, how to entertain Mikey today? Hmm. We have duct tape Mikey to a wall, use him as a target practice, tie him to the front of the shell-cycle and my good old time favorite, give Mikey's head a swirly in the toilet!" He spat out sarcastically.

"Hah! What a bully! If you keep this up, the kids on the playground won't like you! Do you push them off their swings too?" Mikey smiled smugly.

"Oh my gosh! What do you want!?"

"I'm bored."

"So? Go read a comic book or something."

"This is more fun." Raph glared but kept quiet. The silent treatment will work, he put his spoon in his cereal and scooped up some Lucky charms. Mikey looked down and gasped in horror.

"HEY! Those are mine!"

"It's called sharing."

"Oh really? And since when have you ever shared anything in your life? I am surprised you know the meaning of the word!"

Raph felt his temper spike.

"Here, have some!" Raph said quickly and dumped the milk and Lucky charms on top of Mikey's head. Milk ran down his face as the bowl sat on top of his head like a hat. Pieces of marshmallows were sticking to him and sliding down while a puddle and a mess pooled on the table. Mikey blinked once with surprise, but then broke into a happy smile. He grabbed a marshmallow and shoved it into his mouth.

"Thanks Raph! I was hungry too!" He said happily. Raph sighed and accepted that his breakfast was ruined, so he got up and left the kitchen, taking his newspaper with him. Leaving Mikey to clean up himself and the milky table. Raph wasn't too sorry about it.

Raph found a comfy spot in the middle of the couch and sat down, putting one horizontal over the other and opened his newspaper. Brothers.

Mikey cleaned the kitchen and himself, taking his time with disappointed thoughts. The real reason Mikey was hanging around Raph, was because Raph had a major meltdown yesterday. It hurt to see his brother so upset. It came out as anger, but Mikey knew better. It was hurt. The passionate brother was hurt by what Leo said to him during one of their routine fights. Mikey saw it flash in his eyes before he lashed out in rage. The orange turtle knew his big brother needed him, even if he acted like he didn't. He couldn't talk to Raph about it because Raph would never admit it. So he can do the next best thing, cheer him up! Raph loved to go back and forth with Mikey with sly comments, he also loved to wrestle him. Mikey knew that Raph needed company, he needed to know his brothers are here for him if he needed.

* * *

*Roughly ten minutes later.*

"Whatcha reading."

Raph raised the newspaper to completely block Mikey out. Just don't pay any attention to it and it will go away. Mikey shoved his face closer but Raph didn't seem to notice or move.

"Newspaper huh? That's cool. I don't like them though, they confuse me."

Just ignore it.

Mikey moved his head to the side, trying to peak at his brothers face but Raph turned and kept the newspaper between them. Mikey squinted his eyes and pouted his lip.

"I don't like how the pages are set up! I mean why don't they have the articles all together? Instead to finish reading a piece, you have to flip to page four! That's just annoying! What if I'm not done with page one? Also the words are so small it gives me a headache!"

Raph started shaking visibly with frustration. The newspaper made little rustling sounds. 'Why me?' Raph thought to himself.

"Newspaper's are becoming obsolete now because of TV. Why don't you just watch the news on TV? It's more interesting thing reading it! I enjoy TV better, even though the news makes me fall asleep. I like the weather guy the best I think! It would fun to be the weather guy! But Donnie told me that they use a green screen and anything green wouldn't show up, so I don't think I have a shot at the job! I'd just be invisible. Sometimes it's hard being green! Well you would know, I feel bad for you. It's hard being green AND ugly! And all the news people are pretty so you definitely-" Mikey's sentence was cut off as Raph shot a hand out and covered Mikeys mouth without looking at him. His face was glum and just done with the youngest brother.

Mikeys eyes widened in surprise but then they smiled. Mikey leaned back and fell into Raphs lap, he laid in his brothers arms that were holding the newspaper, but were now holding Mikey. Raph closed his eyes and let out a sigh as the brother nestled in. Raph's head dropped in defeat and then said out loud,

"Why me?"

Mikey just giggled in Raph's arms. Raph pushed Mikey off and walked away, he needed his alone time.

* * *

Finally. Some alone time.

Raph felt the endorphins pace through his brain as he pushed up off the ground with ease and then back down, almost touching. He loved to do push ups, it was good for him and worked off the excess anger and frustrations that he struggled with daily. He was still hurt by what Leo said, and he was angry that he got so angry about it. 'Why can't I ever control my emotions?' Raph thought to himself. He breathed out in rhythm with his ups and downs. His muscles in his arms clenched and unclenched.

As he went down, a weight was added to his shell that surprised him. He fell to the ground and looked up.

Not again.

Mikey sat cross legged on his shell.

"Mikey! What now?"

"Nothing bro! just helping you out! It was too easy for you, need to push yourself so you can get all big and strong!" Mikey said cheerfully.

"Get off! I am tired of you ruining everything about my day!" Raph growled with frustration. Mikey wasn't discouraged yet.

"You mean I am the highlight of your day!" Mikey smiled with glee.

"I mean it Mikey! Get off and leave me alone! I need to be alone! I am too frustrated to deal with you right now! Just go away I don't need you." Raph spat out with anger ringing in his voice. Mikey looked semi surprised and his face fell. He got off of his brothers shell.

"O-Okay."

Raph felt guilt rip through him, he shouldn't be mean to Mikey. He just wanted to hang out with his brother. Raph didn't want to hang out with Mikey, especially now when he said something mean. Of course Raph needs his little brother, the red masked turtle needs all his brothers, he always does. Although he would never say anything about it, he would get too embarrassed. How can Mikey want to hang out with him if he makes remarks like that? How can Mikey want to be near him when he's in a bad mood? Raph just pushed his thoughts away and focused on his push ups. These will help.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

The rhythm was constant, unlike his temper and emotions. He wished he wasn't so explosive about everything. One thing can knock his passionate heart anywhere. From instant anger, sadness, guilt, love. When Raph felt something it was never subtle or small. It exploded out of him. He didn't like it one bit. He wished he could stay so calm like Leo. Controlling emotions and thinking about them before acting. However,Leo wasn't always that way, Leo had to learn to be controlled and calm. Part of the burden of leadership. Donnie distracted his mind and ignored his feelings. Why can't Raph do that? Why must his feelings come out? Then again, when Donnie bottles it up, it hurts him even more and then one day he explodes, which is more terrifying then Raph's temper. Maybe Mikey's temperament was the best. To be able to stay one emotion for a long period of time. When Mikey was happy, he stayed happy. However, that also means when Mikey was sad, he stayed sad. Maybe all of his brothers had their burdens to bear when it came to feelings. Maybe it wasn't just him who struggled with this.

He pushed up off the ground waiting a beat before going back down. That is until a a face popped into view below him. Raphs eyes widened as Mikey was laying under him. Raph's arms trapped around Mike's head as he looked down and the orange turtle looked up. Mikey gave a real genuine smile and laughed.

"You can never get rid of me Raphie-boy!"Mikey said with light and teasing in his voice.

But Raph saw beneath those baby blue eyes, he was serious. Mikey knew him in a way his other brothers didn't understand, in fact, Mikey knew each of his brothers in a way the others couldn't understand. He knew how to make them happy when they are sad, he knew how to approach each one with an issue. It's one of Mikey's talents.

Mike poked Raph in the forehead, his eyes gleaming. Raph closed his own eyes and sighed, but when he opened them they weren't angry anymore. His anger was suddenly gone the instant he saw Mikey. He wasn't the only one who struggled with emotions and that felt good to know. It also felt good to know that no matter Raphs mood, Mikey still wanted to be around him. Even when Raph yells at him, his little brother wants his company. It felt good to be understood by someone.

He shook his head and a corner of his mouth tilted upwards, threatening into a smile. Mikey's eyes lightened as he saw the instant improvement in Raph.

"Mikey, you are a relentless." Raph Chuckled.

"Always!"

**Raph so reminds me of my brother! His emotions are explosive and it gives me whip lash sometimes! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!  
REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU.  
Till next time my dear dear readers. **


	6. Youngest

**Okay so this one is a little more darker then the rest of the other scenes so far, but It has a certain fluffiness to it that I just couldn't resist. It isn't so much like the other fluff, it's a little more...I don't know, serious? Fluff? Is that a thing? Is now.**

** It isn't shenanigans, but it IS about brother hood and about the side of Mikey people often forget, so I hope you enjoy it! **

**ALSO THANKS BOOKWORM563**

Pain.

So much pain.

Wheres Donnie? Need Donnie.

The pain is running up the red masked turtles leg, his body is shaking with shock. He looks down at the bone sticking out and chokes down the queasiness and vomit trying to escape. This is NOT good.

Where is Donnie!? Raph turns his head and see's a dozen Foot around him, but they aren't focused on him. They are focused on the two turtles still left standing, the younger brothers are keeping the black ninjas off the howling brother. Forget Donnie, where's Leo? Raph looks around as panic struck his brain and coursed through his heart. Eventually, He spots a body lying on the ground, Katanas a few feet away. He was laying face down and he was not moving. The blue strip of his mask was partially soaked in blood.

Leo! NO. No No NO. Raph moved towards his brother but yelled out in agony as pain shot up from his leg and tweaked the rest of his body like a shiver. A new set of determination burned in Raph, he WILL get to his brother! No matter the pain. The hurt ninja gritted his teeth as he scooted himself across the roof, dragging through some knocked out foot ninjas and the bloody mess that pooled around. It hurt so much that Raph almost passed out. Moving was painful misery, but bumping the leg was pure agony.

As he approached his brother, he flipped Leo onto his side and reached a hand out for looking for a pulse.

Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead. Please!

A steady beat was there and Raph felt relief spread through him that reached his toes. Or maybe that was the pain. He let out another groan and tried to focus on steadying his breathing, trying to subdue the throbbing sensation.

Don't look at it, just don't look...

He shifted his body to get into a more comfortable position while holding Leo in his arms, but no matter what pain coursed through his body, starting at the leg. Raph has had broken bones before, but none this bad. When the Foot first surrounded the turtles, they were overwhelmed in numbers. They got separated by a sea of black ninjas and when Raph was trying to look for one of his brothers, his fear and protectiveness hindered him. The momentarily distraction was what caused this break. One of the Ninjas took a sweet shot at his leg and the bone snapped cleanly in half. One of his brothers must have heard him cry out in pain because he soon saw a pair of green legs flying through the air, keeping the foot's attention off the suffering brother. Raph just sat there, staring at his leg and shouting out in pain. It hurt too much to think and his stomach was queasy.

Raph looked down at Leo and wondered what happened, he didn't see the Fearless leader at all during the fight. In fact he only caught a glimpse of Mikey a couple yards away from him. Mikey! Remembering where he was, he glanced up and saw Donnie and Mikey, both looked exhausted but were focusing hard on the enemies in front of them. Donnie edged closer to Raph, fighting off any that were going for the brothers on the ground.

One of the black clad ninjas jumped behind Donnie, hiding in his blind side. The genius saw it coming too late. Raph shouted out at the same time as the Bo wielding ninja was hit hard on the head. Donnie stumbled and groaned, holding the back of his head. He fell to his knees as the dizziness swept over the purple turtle. He was awake but obviously too dizzy to move. One of the ninjas slashed out with swords.

"DONNIE!" Raph shouted and threw his sai at the ninja, hitting him square between the eyes. The Foot fell to the ground, but others quickly gained on them. What will they do? Leo's unconscious, Donnie probably has a concussion, and Raph can barely move without pain firing through his body. What a mess! New fear shot in Raphs mind, at least the adrenaline was taking away some of his pain. Then a pair of strong green legs and orange Nanchakus hanging low jumped in front of him. Raph looked up and saw the youngest as he stood in front of the clutter of his downed brothers, prepared to fight anyone who got close. He was breathing hard and dirt and blood was smeared all over his body and face, mixing with the sweat that was dripping down his determined features. The black ninjas suddenly stopped their advance with a command from one of the Foot, one without a mask. He was obviously the leader of this pack. They circled around the turtles. There was a considerable less amount of Foot left then before, but it was still a lot for one turtle to handle. The unmasked ninja chuckled wickedly.

"Look at this, isn't this cute?" He walked towards Mikey but stopped a few feet away. His hands were behind his back and his eyes looked Mikey up and down."Where are your brothers Michelangelo? Hmm? Where is your sweet protection? How dare they leave their little brother vulnerable and alone. The youngest to fend for their lives, what awful big brothers"

He spat out at Mikey and smiled. Raph growled at the words, but felt the sting of truth in them. He couldn't protect his little brother, he could try but he won't stand a chance with such a bad break in his leg. Raph looked up at Mikey the same time Mikey looked at him. Raph thought he would see fear and hurt in those eyes, pleading for help. But when Mikey's baby blues met his, he saw fierce determination and anger. Mikey smiled at Raph and winked, which shocked the red ninja. Mikey turned towards the unmasked man and widened his stance, gripping his Nunchakus tightly and spinning them with confidence. Prepared to fight.

"You must be a new kind of stupid insulting my family like that, but that's not your fatal mistake." Mikey smiled, his voice sounded like it normally did when he was trying to get under people's skin, but something different was added to it. Something that Raph often heard coming from his own voice. A strong anger laced through his words.

"Oh? And what is?" The unmasked Ninja asked amused and curious. It was clear he thought he has already won. A smug grin set on his face, he would be rewarded from his master if he succeeded in what others could not.

"You know, it's one thing to piss off an older brother." Without notice in advance, he leapt with speed towards the outlying skirts of the Foot circle. They instantly attacked him as he flew towards them. What Raph saw next, he could not explain.

His eyes widened and all he could do was stare and watch in awe. The poor foot ninjas couldn't even get a hit on the Orange turtle. He was fast, really fast! Focusing more on dodging then hitting. Using his typical tactic of tiring them out so when they show a weakness or false footing he can lash out and take them down.

His speed was incredible! The speed and grace of his body in constant motion was mesmerizing. Raph knew Mikey had great talent and agility, but this was something different. A new fuel was surging through the littlest brother. He even talked the whole time while fighting, as was his routine. He jumped from ninja to ninja so they would pay all attention to him and not the downed, broken brothers.

"I mean" He let out a groan as he hit a ninja hard with a kick,"everyone talks about older siblings and their famous protectiveness." Mikey dodged a flying punch that hit a Ninja behind the turtle.

"Oh, and it's true! you can ask any of mine about their need to keep me safe." Mikey lashed out with his Nunchaku and knocked out one of the ninjas, they were dropping like fleas.

"But never..."

He dropped to the ground and kicked out with both feet, kicking two Foot in the chest and sending them flying.

"Ever!" Mikey emphasized as he took out the last of the foot. It happened so quickly all Raph could do was stare, even the unmasked ninja was in awe and distracted. His mistake. Mikey surprised him and took him down swiftly, holding a hand up to the mans throat, starting to choke him.

"Piss off the youngest. A protective older brother is scary" He punched the man hard, so much anger was spilling out of the turtle it was almost impossible that this normally happy go lucky turtle could even possess such anger. He was on a path for vengeance.

"But a protective younger brother..." He punched the man hard again and the man let out a groan, his face was already starting to bruise and swell. Mikey grabbed the mans clothes by the neck and lifted him off the ground, bringing the mans face close to his own.

"You best run like hell." He gave out a angry shout and punched the man with all his strength. The man slammed down hitting his head on the ground and was instantly unconscious. Mikey stood up, and spat on the man.

"Tell your pathetic Master he has to do better then that." Mikey took a deep breath, his knuckles were bleeding but then again he couldn't tell what blood was his. He walked over to a shocked Raph and gave a wide, happy grin. Even after what Raph witnessed, all that anger and fierceness, Mikey still pulled off a sweet, innocent smile. His eyes however were still burning with rage and concern. Mikey kneels down next to Raph.

"Oh Raph..your leg." Mikey said and paled from looking at the bone, Raph still refused to look at it in fear of hurling. But man, could he feel it!

"I'm sorry, I know how to set breaks, Donnie taught me how...but this is too much for me."Mikey said as he dragged his eyes away from the gruesome sight and looked into Raphs green eyes.

"My leg is fine," yeah right. "What just happened? I've never seen you fight like that! I've never seen you so angry..."

Raph said, still not believing what he just witnessed. Mikey looked dumbfounded but then his face grew serious, that rough protectiveness pierced his words. The kind that Raph heard come from his own spirit numerous of times.

"No one hurts my brothers like this and think they can get away with it. You understand that."

Raph chuckled, "That poor ninja didn't stand a chance against you, did he?"

"When it comes to my brothers, no one does." Mikey smiled and leaned his forehead against Raphs.

"Thanks Mikey."

"Like a brother do."

**I am the youngest and Lemme tell you, youngest protectiveness is a real thing and it is FIERCE. I may be younger but I am feisty! Hahaha! **

** I promise my next chapter will be more fun and giggles! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! till next time my friends! **


	7. Meatballs

**I really like this one however my writing is sort of choppy and it goes sort of fast! Sorry! It's still cute and fun! THANKS TO JUNJOUROMANTICAFORTHEWINXOXO for the idea! Stay awesome! Enjoy c: **

"Did you just..?"

"No."

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You didn't see anything."

Raph stabbed his fork down and took one of Mikey's meatballs.

"Hey!" Mikey shouted and quickly stole another one of Raph's.

"Stop taking my Meatballs! You have your own!"

Mikey laughed, "They taste better when I steal them off your plate!"

"Hey! Stop acting like children!" Leo snapped as he took a bite of spaghetti. The room fell silent and they ate quietly. That is until out of the corner of Leo's eyes, he saw a fork slowly inching it's way towards his plate, aiming for a big fat meatball. Leo quickly grabbed his plate and held it away from the little thief.

"My meatballs!"

"But Raph won't let me have his!"

"Take Donnie's!"

"Oh sure Leo, 'Stop acting like children'" Donnie said mocking Leo's voice. Leo glared at Don and Don glared back. Traitor. Then a fork quickly fired out at his meatball and stabbed, it was swooped off his plate into the mouth of Mikey.

"MIKEY!" Donnie shouted as the satisfied turtle made a show of swallowing. Mike giggled and all his brothers glared.

"Leo told me to!" Mikey smiled innocently. He looked at each one of them then let out a dramatic huff.

"Alright! I'll stop!" He held up his hands in surrender. The brothers look skeptical and didn't believe him. They were paranoid for their meatballs for the next five minutes. They kept at least one eye on the youngest at all times.  
They were beginning to think he was true to his word, until Mikey's fork yet again worked towards Raphs plate. The red masked ninja growled angrily.

"Oh? You want my meatball?" He grabbed the meatball off of his plate and chucked it at Mikey. It hit Mikey in the plastron and bounced off, rolling on the table. They all looked at Raph.

"Seriously Raph?" Leo squinted his eyes, "How mature."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Leo felt a round gushy sphere smack in the middle of his forehead. A meatball bounced and landed on the table. His eyes widened in shock, but then glared at the second oldest. Oh if that's how he wants to play. Leo picked up the meatball and threw it back. Raph dodged it and chuckled,

"How mature!" He teased. Leo growled and Mikey's giggle turned into a laugh. That laugh was getting under Leo's skin and making him angry. Without thinking he took his plate and dumped his spaghetti and meatballs on Mikey. Mikey looked up with surprise and so did the rest of the turtles. Leo turned a shade of red. Oops.

"I'm sorry Mikey, that was childish of me."

Mikey's face broke out in a smile and he laughed, he picked up his plate and threw his food on Leo, some noodles and red sauce hit Donnie as well. Donnie was annoyed and Leo sat with horror as red sauce dripped down his face. The spaghettied Leo and Don looked at each other.

"GET HIM!" Donnie said as he grabbed his meatballs and started chucking them like snowballs. Mikey grabbed his now empty plate and used it as a shield.

"AHH!" He jumped off his chair and dove over the counter, finding cover on the other side from the fury of meatballs. He stayed behind cover and sometimes peaked over to fire back.

"Come out here and take it like a turtle! You coward!" Raph said with a deep loud laugh, a meatball in his hand and waiting for Mikey to show his face. Leo wiped a noodle that was falling into his eyes and glared at the back of Raphs shell. It's his fault too. Leo grabbed Donnie's full plate off the table and dumped it on Raph. Raph turned around slowly, growled and then threw his meatball at Leo. Leo dived to the ground and dodged it. Mikey was peaking over the counter at his brothers turning against each other.

"FREE FOR ALL!" Mikey shouted as he picked up a fallen meatball off the floor and fired at his brothers, not really aiming at one in particular. Soon meatballs and spaghetti were not only being thrown at Mikey, but everywhere. Spaghetti was flying and hit more of the kitchen then the turtles. The fight continued on for a while, each brother equally hitting one another.

Mikey had no ammo left and was getting pelted by Donnie and Raph. They seemed to have teamed up for the moment. Mikey looked up from the ground and saw pie on the counter, next to the pie stood his answer. He grabbed them from the counter and then poked his eyes out. Raph refocused his aim at Leo who was hiding behind a chair. Donnie was on the floor, looking for something else to throw. Mikey jumped up on the counter and held in both hands, two tall cans of Reddi wip wip cream. They were pointed at his brothers.

"FEAR ME!" Mikey said as he launched forward and pushed the tops of the canisters. Raph wasn't ready for the creamy substance and Mikey got wip cream all over his face. Raph closed his eyes to keep from getting anything in them. Then he wiped his eyes and squinted them at a red sauced Mikey. He reached out for the other canister in he was holding. Mike inched away but Raph grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Give me one!"

"No!" Mikey aimed the the canister high above Raphs head and pointed it down, he made a mountain of Reddi wip on top of his head.

"Awh! Now you look good enough to eat!" Mikey giggled. Raph growled and pried Mikey's hands apart and got one of the cans. Mikey gasped and Raph got him back, firing the Reddi wip in Mikey's face. Mikey cleared his eyes and made for cover. Raph chased him with the can, they ran and jumped around the kitchen, spraying each other with any chance they got. Mikey sometimes even turned around and ran backwards just to tag his chaser.

"Hey Donnie!" Leo shouted.

Donnie, who was watching the two wip cream turtles in front of him, turned around quickly expecting to see Leo. Instead he saw French silk pie coming for his face! Donnie couldn't even react. The pan cluttered to the ground as chocolate pie stuck to him in clumps. Leo was hysterical.

"Leo. You are so dead!" Donnie jumped after Leo. He tackled his older brother and sat above him, he started to shove the pie from his face into Leo's. They both were giggling and smearing pie into each other.

Mikey ran past and stopped. Pie? He bent down,

"You can't have French silk pie without the wip cream!" Mikey exclaimed and then started to cover the two brothers. Raph stopped and momentarily teamed up with Mikey, firing his own can at the pie covered turtles and laughing hard. Leo grabbed Raph's ankle and pulled him down and grabbed the can. They fought over the reddi-wip while Don went after Mikey. Donnie saw more spaghetti that was left in the pot on the counter and grabbed it. He tackled Mikey and lifted the pot above his head, about to pour the rest of it into his face. Mikey closed his eyes and pointed his reddi-wip, he pushed down on the top but nothing came out.

Oh sewer apples.

"You poor, poor turtle!" Donnie said with a wicked smile. Mikey covered his face with his hands. Don was about to dump what was left of the spaghetti when a harsh and sharp voice froze all four boys to the bone.

"WHAT is going on here!?"

The kitchen was a disaster. Food was thrown all over the place. The table was completely covered and the wall above the counter was dripping noodles. Meatballs littered all over the floor and wip cream dangled off of everything. The turtles were even worse. Each still had remnants of red sauce and noodles sticking to their bodies and faces. They all had wip cream still dripping off them, Mikey and Raph got the worstt of the cream. Leo and Donnie were both smeared with pie as well. They all were more food then turtle

Raph and Leo stopped and looked at each other with wide eyes. They were both still holding on to the can of Reddi wip and Donnie was sitting astride Mikey with the pot raised above his head, Mikey peeked between his fingers.

"Uhhh." Was Raph's response.

"We were..." Leo muttered.

"Experimenting!" Donnie finished for him as he quickly hid the pot of spaghetti behind his back, still on top of Mikey.

"Experimenting Donatello?" They couldn't get out of this one.

"Yeah! We were trying to make Raph prettier!" Mikey giggled happily.

"Why you little-!" Raph was about to go after Mikey when Splinters voice cracked through the air sternly.

"I expect you all to clean this room and yourself up immediately! Then you will join me in the Dojo." All the turtles groaned, they were in trouble. Sensei turned to walk out of the kitchen, but he hid a small smile.

Boys.

All the turtles just stayed frozen, until Mikey reached out and wiped a piece of pie off of Donnie's face with his finger and ate it.

"Donnie! You're delicious!"

They all giggled and Don got up first,

"You goon!" He said.

"I have a feeling, spaghetti will be banned from the kitchen, forever!" Leo said as he made his way get the mop.

"That's okay, I'll make cupcakes!" Mikey laughed.

"NO!" They all said in unison, but they couldn't hide their own laughter.

**Ha! Anyone ever got into a food fight? I have! **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	8. Tea Time

**This chapter is short but It's fun! Hope you all enjoy it c: **

**Also I am a coffee drinker not a tea drinker! Coffee is life. **

Tea.

It is healthy, soothing, and all together delicious! Especially for Leo. Donnie of course prefers the black liquid of doom! Aka coffee. But Leo followed in the footsteps of his father and enjoyed a nice, hot cup of tea. He hummed happily as he poured the delightful liquid. Steam rose instantly from it and filled the air, clearing his senses.

Yup, tea is definitely the way to go. Coffee is just plain nasty to everyone except Don.

"LEO! I NEED YOU!"

Speaking of the turtle, there he is now. Needing something...as usual. If Donnie wanted to test or experiment with new equipment again, Leo would run for the hills. Last time it ended up in a utter disaster! Every time Leo asks why Don can't test his inventions on himself, Don gives the old "Well I have to make sure things go okay". Which really just meant that the turtle didn't want to get himself blown up, but his brothers? Why not, he has two more to explode into smithereens. Leo stared at the tea for a couple of seconds and then sighed. Hopefully he'd be back before it got cold! However cold or not, he'd still drink it. Leo walked out of the kitchen and towards the lab. This better not turn out like last time.

* * *

Mikey walked into the kitchen with his comic book in hand, hoping to find something good to eat! He was feeling picky today. He also had a lot of food cravings but of course, whatever he craved they didn't have. That's what always happens. He makes his way towards the fridge and opened it, his eyes gazing along the contents inside. He sighed and shut it closed, he was about to spin on his heel to go look in the cabinets (and then most likely lower standards and look back in the fridge) when he noticed a steaming hot cup sitting on the counter. Mikey took a whiff and realized it was tea, so most likely Leo's. Leo sure does love his tea! Mikey set the cup back down and was about to resume his search, when a thought came to him. A brilliant thought really.

Mike searched the cabinets and found exactly what he was looking for.

'Ha! This is going to be awesome!' Mikey thought as he poured hot sauce in the cup. Leo is so going to be hurting! Mikey can just imagine it now, a thrashing coughing Leo, with eyes watering and face all red, searching for something to cool his fire hot mouth. The poor, poor turtle was going to get it!

"Just a little more"

By a little more, he means the rest of the entire bottle.

"Heh. Heh. Heh." he laughed slowly like an evil villain. Pranks are the best! They actually have many uses that are practical, at least in Mikey's eyes. They are entertainment, payback, and create laughter. Laughter reduces stress levels. So really it was in the best interest of the team as a whole, except for the turtle getting pranked...his stress levels rise drastically.

Oh Leo is going to explode! Maybe Mike should go get the camera! In fact, he was thinking about just video taping all of his pranks and replay them when he needs either a laugh or blackmail.

Mikey shoved the empty bottle of hot-sauce back in the cabinet and heard muffled footsteps near the kitchen. Mikey leapt over the counter and sat in the chair, facing the cup of "tea". He held his comic book up, covering his face just as Leo walked in. Leo was still humming happily to himself, obviously Donnie managed not to blow Leo up this time.

Leo walked over and picked up the tea without even looking at it.

'Oh this is too rich! This is too good!' Mikey thought as he bit his lip to keep from giggling. Leo began his journey out of the kitchen when Mikey called out from behind his comic,

"I Hope you like your tea!"

Mikey couldn't suppress the evil grin plastering his face, so he kept the comic in place as he felt Leo stop. He knew Leo was looking at him but he still didn't dare to move his shield away from his smile.

"My tea? I put mine back in the kettle so it wouldn't get cold," Leo said, "This tea is for Master Splinter."

"Oh."

...Oh. Oh! OH NO!

"What!?" Mikey slammed the comic book down on the counter to look at Leo, but he was gone.

"Oh shell! Oh shell Oh shell! Mikey jumped off his chair and darted after his big brother.

'I'm so dead! I'm so, so dead!'

He looked around the lair and noticed the blue clad turtle slide into the Dojo. Mikey gasped and stared in horror.

"Mikey? You okay bro?" Raph asked as he walked up to him. He noticed the panic and fear wash over his brothers usually happy face. Mikey didn't answer him, instead he took off and bolted towards the Dojo. Raph stared after him with confusion as he entered with a loud bang of the doors. After a couple of seconds, Raph shrugged his shoulders and started to turn away.

Until the doors slammed back open.

Raph's eyes darted back and saw Mikey sprinting out like a mad man. Well...turtle

"I AM SO DEAD!" Mikey shouted as he raced past Raph. Where to and why? The red masked turtle didn't know but he planned on finding out. He took a step towards the Dojo when something harsh and angry vibrated through the air and stopped him in his tracks.

"MICHELANGELO!"

Raph blinked in comprehension that Mikey just made a bad mistake, and with Sesnei!Then he let out a loud burst of ab hurting laughter.

Mikey...you are so dead.

**Please Review! Thank you c: My next one will be longer I promise!  
**


	9. Thomas Edison

**So this is a long one! Some Donnie and Mikey fluff because they make day! **

**Okay I am going to go on a little rant here because I got something to say! If you don't care just skip it, HERE I GO  
**

**I am a little bit upset that 2k12 doesn't expand much on Mikey's and Don's relationship! I mean there's a little bit but In my understanding, Mikey and Donnie were best friends. At least that's how it is portrayed in the 1990's movies, 2k3 series, and 2007 movie. They were besties! Especially in 2k3! They were obviously close and I really enjoyed that Donnie let Mikey joke around and be witty! Because Don would joke around and be witty back, he endulged in Mikey's silliness often. Which was cute because he's more serious of a character (less serious then Leo though)! 2K12 goes more into Mikey's and Raphs relationship, which isn't a bad thing, their bro fluff is adorable too and I love it. I'll embrace the different, but Mikey and Don are still my favorite. Opposites, yet they have a really strong bond. However Mikey is actually supposed to be real smart! Not like Donnie, but in the comics Mikey was really smart, I mean he is a witty character and funny! Humor is often based on intelligence! So...okay I am done now  
**

**Anyways, Hope you all like it! C: If you don't I'm sorry, I'm going to try to post a funny one (hopefully funny) Soon for all you people who like my silly chapters.  
**

_I can't do this. I can't! I am a failure! Why do I suck? I totally suck._

Donnie thought as he stared down at the equation in front of him. He has been working on this for weeks! It was a vital step to finding and making a retro mutagen, but he hasn't had any success. His confidence was draining and the frustration coursed throughout his entire being! His brain felt fried and roasted but he couldn't stop. He had to keep going, he had to.

Donnie let out a frustrated little yell and slammed his head down on the desk, not caring about the pain. His stupid brain deserved it anyways! Maybe he should try hitting his head over and over again until an answer comes up. His eyes were so heavy, but sleep was not an option. He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. His brain was just a constant flow of thoughts anyways and it would nag him all night. It was relentlessly working and refusing to give the turtle genius any peace! He turned his head and looked around the lab.

It was a disaster.

Papers were scattered everywhere, some crunched up into a ball of anger and frustration. Empty bottles of mutagen piled in the corner. Equipment was stacked on the counters and ready for use. His computer screen had all the data he could find, but they seemed to be taunting and laughing at him. An army of empty coffee cups were also thrown around the room in random places.

He has been working so hard for so many days. He has barely eaten and barely slept. Yet he has nothing, nothing! No results at all. He was considered a genius! With an IQ ranging around 160, he has built complex machines out of garbage, preformed medical treatments on his brothers with only textbooks and the internet to consult with, he's disabled explosives, fixed the toaster and everything else that his brothers break. He has done things that he would never think he could do! So why can't he get this?

Donnie grabbed the recently used up canister of mutagen, another failed attempt, and stared at it.

_I fail!_

_I can't do this. But everyone is expecting me to. Why can't I figure this out? Why am I so stupid?_

Don meant to throw the canister towards the pile of disappointment, but his anger take over and he chucked it harder than intended. It hit the wall and the glass shattered, raining over the heap of failed canisters.

He ignored it and reached for his cup of coffee. He noticed his hand shaking from lack of food and sleep. An excess amount of coffee did not help the trembling. He took a sip but only a single drop touched his lips. He felt his spirits plummet; no coffee is a low blow to an already downed turtle. He glared at his cup with hate. Great. Betrayed by caffeine! He's a failure, an idiot, and now no coffee! His frustration was reaching the breaking point. The mental wall he puts up to keep out the overflow of emotions was crumbling down.

So much pressure.

He has to get this right. He has no choice in the matter. He's never done well under pressure, but he has made due in the past. He had to! There is no failure for Donatello. He couldn't afford to mess up, to make a mistake. Other people's lives were on the line and in his hands; his brothers, his friends, the city, and heck sometimes the world. _It's not fair! It sucks!_

Donnie's face scrunched up with defeat._ It really sucks..._

He felt a sob escape from his throat as the wall inside came crashing down. He buried his face in his arms as exasperated tears streamed down his cheeks.

Little did he know he was being watched by baby blue eyes from the lab doors.

"Donnie?"

Donnie froze and tried to gain his composure the best he could, he slowly lifted his head and held back a sniffle.

"Oh...hi M-Mikey."

Mikey took one look at his brother and sighed, his shoulders visibly sagged. He walked towards the purple turtle slumped in his chair. Donnie watched his little brother shuffle up and stand next to him, looking down into his eyes. Don felt a cry fill the room and he immediately wrapped his arms around his Mikey's body and cried into his plastron. Mike just rubbed the back of his brother's shell soothingly.

Donnie tried hard to keep the tears at bay but the more he tried, the more they flew out of him. Especially now that Mikey held him he couldn't help but cry. The youngest brother made it feel like it was okay for the genius to shed tears.

Donnie struggled with emotions. He was naturally an emotional turtle but he tried hard to keep it under control. He often got jealous at Leo's ability to keep feelings underneath and have a cool, clear head. Then there was Raph who just flew off at any emotion he felt. Don envied that as well. He wished he could just act on every feeling he got, but then he felt vulnerable.

Soon Donnie's tears subdued and he released from his death grip, wiping the moisture from his cheeks quickly.

Rule number one about consulting Donatello, if he cries, which is rare, don't talk about it. He bottles up his emotions, but he always ended up exploding eventually. Mikey would have to wait until he was okay before they could talk about it.

Mikey smiled sweetly and Donnie nodded his head and took a deep breath, telling his brother he was down weeping.

"You should get some sleep." Mikey said, concerned about the bags under the turtles eyes. Donnie shook his head,

"You sound like Leo."

"Wise turtle." Mikey chuckled.

"I can't sleep." Donnie said suddenly and stared into space, lost in thought.

Mikey tilted his head to the side waiting for Donnie to continue.

"My brain is too jumbled to sleep. I have too much going on in there." Donnie tapped a finger to his temple. Mikey nodded and looked at the clock. Don followed his gaze, 12:00. Mikey would probably be going to bed, he normally does at midnight. They looked at each other again,

"Will you be okay?" Mikey asked. Donnie smiled and nodded yes but secretly didn't want him to leave. He watched as his little brother stalked out of the lab. Donnie sighed; it felt good to cry, to pour out some of his frustrations. But it wasn't pragmatic, it wouldn't change the fact that he couldn't figure this out. He is still stuck on square one and making little progress. Crying felt weak and made him feel like a little kid. He wasn't allowed to cry. Leo doesn't cry, but Leo's reasons are different then his own. Leo is the leader and feels he can't show his emotions; which is just a stupid reason in Donnie's opinion. The intelligent turtle just doesn't like crying. He was the smart one, the inventor, the engineer. His brothers looked to him to fix everything, they relied on him to. He was vital to missions and plans and often had to be the one to save their shells. They thought he knew everything but he doesn't. It's just so much pressure and he is often an emotional wreck underneath. Right now, he's not acting like the intelligent turtle his brothers expect, or what he expects for himself.

Donnie closed his eyes and it felt good, however sleep still eluded him. It didn't matter much anyway because a door creaked open and he lifted his head; blinking in surprise, he stared at the walking junk pile that shuffled in.

A cup of coffee was the first thing Don noticed, then a pillow, two blankets, some comic books, a stack of food, a sketching book and a box of crayons. Crayons? Mikey hasn't used crayons in forever! Mike was an excellent artist, but he stopped using the waxy utensils and started to use pencils, charcoal, and some cool sharpies April got him for Christmas. Mikey shuffled in and plopped all the stuff on the counter next to Don's desk, then shoved some papers off for some butt room.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you company."

Donnie opened his mouth to respond but it was cut off quickly.

"If you can't sleep, I can't sleep." Mikey grinned and shoved out the new cup of coffee at Donnie which he gratefully took. Mikey noticed his quivering hands,

"How many cups have you had today?"

"Two..."

Mikey gave him a stern look.

"Okay maybe like seven." Don sipped the coffee and instantly felt better. Mm! freshly brewed, Mikey must have made him a new batch. The youngest turtle looked concerned as he flipped open his sketch book,

"Want to color with me?"

"No I need to work." Donnie said.

"Alright." Mikey nodded and picked up a green crayon and began to move across the paper. Donnie watched as the concentration etched his face. Pure joy of making line after line was evident as he turned the sketch book with the crayon. Each line was quick and crisp, Donnie wish he could draw like that. Sometimes he would draw inventions and ideas, but he was slow and used a ruler. Mikey made lines effortlessly and without thinking twice about it, already knowing how they would turn out.

Mikey noticed Donnie watching him from the corner of his eye,

"I love drawing."

Donnie snapped out of it and turned to his work, "Yeah?"

"It's relaxing; I can just pour my soul into it. Every line has a purpose you know? One small line can make or break a sketch. Everything has its place and use. They work together to create art. It's awesome!"

Donnie sighed and looked at his brother and smiled. He loved it when Mikey shared little things that surprised him, like the reason why he loved drawing. The purple clad turtle just thought he liked to sketch because he was good at it!

' I guess I can talk for a little bit.'

"Hand me those Doritos will ya!"

Mikey tossed the bag to him and gasped; a small smile curved on his face.

"First meal in two days and you want Doritos!? Not good brain food!" Mikey teased. Donnie opened the bag of Cool Ranch, his favorite.

"Don't tell Leo! He'll have a cow!"

"A cow huh? I wonder what sensei would say. Think we could keep it?" Mikey asked straight faced but a happy gleam in his eyes. Donnie chuckled at the thought.

"Where would we put it?"

"It can stay with Raph; he already snores so loud that we won't be able to tell the difference between the constant mooing and the cow."

Donnie felt a rumble of laughter burst out of him as he munched on the chips.

"I think his snoring is the real cause to my sleeping trouble!"

"Maybe we should get him a breathing strip! Then the entire planet could get some sleep." Mikey giggled.

"Do you honestly think Raph would wear that?" Donnie asked with a snicker. Mikey looked up from his drawing and smiled innocently, but his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Not willing, no."

"You goon!" Donnie shook his head with a grin.

Mikey winked at Don and turned his attention back down to the sketch.

"Do you like these?" Don asked holding up a cool ranch Dorito.

"Only you do dude." He said without looking up from his drawing.

"Then why do you get them?"

"Because you like them."

Donnie blinked with surprise but smiled. He put the bag down and wiped his hands, time to work! He grabbed his pencil and...

"Whatcha think?" Mikey asked holding up his drawing. Donnie examined it and smiled.

It was of them. Mikey was hanging upside down with his Kusarigama chain like spider man. His smile was bright, confident and all Mikey. He was looking at Don, who was standing next to him with his arms crossed. Trying to look annoyed but a slight smile tugged his lips and his eyes were looking at his brother with love.

It was perfect.

"Mikey, you have a true talent."

"As do you."

Donnie looked up and his smile faded. Mikey sighed and ripped out a clean page of paper then put it in front of Don with a crayon.

"Draw" He commanded.

"Mikey, I am not an artist."

"That's okay, it's still fun!"

Donnie just stared at him.

"You put it on the paper, and then you move it around a whole bunch." His eyes were gleaming with laughter.

"I know what drawing is, thanks." Donnie mumbled and started to make stick figures. It was quiet for a while and Donnie knew Mikey was searching for words. He was about to make a speech.

"You are a genius Don," He eventually said, "but you are still just a turtle. You like cool ranch Doritos, you drink WAY too much coffee, you never sleep on time, you enjoy watching nova and you love your family deeply. No matter what you do, you pour all your energy into things. Whether it's experimenting, playing video games...or drawing." He chuckled as Donnie's tongue stuck out a little, working hard on as he viciously colored. "You're just a teenage dude, not a robot."

It was silent as Donnie thought it over. He knew what his brother was saying, that he has feelings and it's not a bad thing. Mikey's right, he should talk about it; it will make him feel better.

"I feel like a failure. I feel like everyone is counting on me. I feel stupid."

Mikey was taken aback by Donnie's words.

"I can't do this. I can't fix everything and I can't find this dumb retro mutagen." Donnie was pushing the crayon so hard it broke in half. He glanced up with surprise, "Sorry."

Mikey ignored it and said,

"Donnie, you aren't a failure. What about Thomas what's his gut, the guy with all the light bulbs?"

"Thomas Edison?"

"Yeah him, he failed a whole bunch right?"

"Well yeah...I see your point Mike, but I am not like him. He was a genius!"

"So are you."

"Not like that."

Mikey rolled his eyes,

"So? It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter if you don't figure this out Donnie! I mean it would help a lot of people but no one is expecting you to do something that you can't do. This is alien technology and we all know you are trying your hardest. Even if someone smarter came along and figured this out, I wouldn't care. You are my brother; I wouldn't trade anyone for you ever. Even if their genius powers built me a rocket to mars! We don't need them; we don't need a genius. We just need you."

Donnie didn't know what to say, so Mikey kept talking,

"We don't expect you to always fix things and of course you will make mistakes. I know how it feels to make mistakes and I know that it hurts." Donnie looked into Mikey's eyes. Oh Mike.

"You aren't going to fail okay? Even if it takes you forever, I know you and you will keep trying. You will figure it out. You will!" Mikey's voice was filled with determination and faith. He glanced at the silent brother, thinking hard about what was said. "You hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Donnie smiled and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Mikey searched Don's eyes for a while and then he sat back in satisfaction, sighing a little bit.

"Late night chats make me hungry!" as he reached for some cookies.

"Everything makes you hungry!" Donnie giggled and then held up his drawing, "How's this?" It was a typical 'ocean with the island in the middle with two stick figures standing on it.

Mikey's smile was full of joy and awe,

"Wow Don! It's brilliant! Really! Fit for the Louvre*" Mikey said as Donnie laughed.

"Liar!"

"I like the octopus!"

"That's a sea star!' Donnie giggled and so did Mikey.

"That's what I said!"

"Did you know sea stars can regenerate their limbs?" Donnie said almost automatically.

"DUDE! New superhero! The Super Sea Star!

"Oh yes...truly striking fear in the hearts of villains everywhere." Donnie said sarcastically.

"Your right, it sucks...hm...Regeneration man? Limitless Limb boy? OH wait how bout..."

* * *

Donnie was deliriously laughing hard. It was 3 o'clock and they had been talking since noon, the slap happiness was hitting them hard. It honestly wasn't that funny, but Donnie just couldn't stop laughing at the burping contest that they decided would be fun. It was disgusting, but entertaining. Especially when running on only a few hours of sleep.

"Jeez Mike, if you don't be careful you'll blow up the city!" Donnie giggled.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet!"

"I fear for the world." Donnie laughed as Mikey's face scrunched in concentration as he tried to force another belch. He held out his arms as if to make way for the oncoming storm, and a loud burp erupted from his mouth and rung throughout the lab. He truly is talented.

"Mikey you are a menace!"

"I do my best."

Their laughs died down a bit and Mikey cuddled into a blanket and hugged his pillow.

"Hey Mike, You know how you said you wouldn't trade me for anyone?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...I think I would trade you for a cleaning turtle; my labs a catastrophe!" Donnie smirked.

"We already have Leo! He's close enough!" Mikey's face looked serious but his eyes always give him away. Donnie chuckled at the thought of his older brother cleaning up his lab, mumbling complaints and comments about living with a bunch of slobs. To be fair the only real slob is Mikey, but Donnie and Raph do sometimes get a little messy.

Donnie sighed and felt the wave of sleepiness hit him; he could feel his eyes getting too heavy to remain open. He shifted in his chair and laid his head on his desk, feeling only seconds away from passing out. He felt good, he felt happy; and it was all because of his loving little brother.

What would Donnie do without him? He always was there from him and always knew how to make him laugh and smile. Even when the goofball came in the lab to annoy him, he loved the company. It was a good distraction to the endless thoughts running through his brain. Even though Donnie loved and prided himself for his intelligence, it was sometimes a burden. Mikey would always be there when Don was going crazy.

" Mikey, Thanks." Donnie felt himself slipping away into the bliss of slumber.

"You're always there to hold me up when I am losing my mind." Donnie yawns out as he gives into sleep. The poor guy was exhausted. Mikey smiled and threw his blanket over Don.

"Always."

**If you didn't know the Louvre is a famous art ****Museum in Paris France. If you are curious, Thomas Edison's IQ ranges in like 145.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS! I hope you all liked it! **


	10. Challenge Eggcepted

**Sorry not sorry. I love this chapter.**

Easy Raph, You can do this

Sweat trickled gradually down his determined face. His eyes squinted in concentration as he let out a massive breath, trying to ease his muscles.

I can do this. I just need to focus.

Easy now. Eaaasy.

*Crack*

Yes!

Raph smiled as he split the egg cleanly in two, yellow goop plopped into the bowl. Who said cooking was hard? He's seen Mikey do it so many times that this would be a piece of cake. Then again, it did take him four tries to correctly crack open an egg. They were either cracked too hard and shattered or the eggshell mixed with the yellow yolk. Not this time though! No! he conquered cracking the egg.

He was obviously not the cook of the family, the master chief was Mike. However after the stunt the little brat pulled the other day Raph refused to acknowledge his brother. Even when he was hungry, he would not go crawling to the hooligan asking for breakfast. No way is that happening. He would have made do with cereal, but unfortunately they were all out.

Now what?

Raph tried to remember all that Mikey did when he made scrambled eggs, maybe he used cheese? Raph moved to the fridge and scanned for cheese. He heard footsteps enter the kitchen, without turning around he knew it was Mikey. Just ignore him. He walked over to the bowl and threw some cheese in, then he whisked the mixture with a spoon. Satisfied he poured it into a pan. Perfect.

"You need help?" Mikey's sweet yet not as innocent as he thinks voice crackled through the air.

"Not from you!" Raph snapped. Way to ignore him He couldn't help it, snapping at Mikey, it's fun. Mikey chuckled and sat on the countertop, swinging his legs absent mindedly.

"Wow, you're still mad at me? Mad enough to go on a hunger strike?" He smirked.

"I can make my own food!" Raph growled and looked down at his eggs. Well what was left of them, how did they burn that fast? Maybe this is Mikey's doing, maybe he has super powers to annoy Raph in any way possible.

"Or maybe I can't." Raph sighed and took out the carton of eggs for the sixth time. Mikey laughed and the sound just pissed off the red clad turtle even more. This is just embarrassing, not being able to correctly make scrambled eggs. Well, at least it's not as bad as what happened with Leo. The poor guy was banned from the kitchen for a week. He felt his anger pounce again as he stared at Mikey's smug little face.

"Get out of here before I crack!" He growled out.

Mikey's eyes lit with amusement to Raph's surprise. He stopped swinging his legs and just glanced from Raph to the eggs in his hand.

"Did you just make a pun?" Mikey asked with disbelief. Raph was taken aback and thought about what he just said. He didn't even realize it but it was somewhat funny.

"Not intentionally." He admitted.

"so that was …pun-intentional?" Mikey grinned as he tried not to laugh at his own awful pun. Raph glared at his brother with a disapproved face.

"Why am I related to you?"

"Oh come on! Learn to take a yolk." Mikey giggled.

Raph wanted to be annoyed, but the temptation was too much and he smirked with delight.

"I'll scramble you if you don't stop."

Mikey looked surprised but pleased that his brother decided to join in on the Pun fun. He folded his arms and prepared for a battle of wits.

"You're very sunny-side up today!" He said sarcastically but still smiling like an idiot.

"Eggscuse me, what does that mean?" Raph pointed a finger at him but couldn't stop the smile that was spreading to his face.

"It means you're hard boiled!" Mikey giggled. Raph held up a fist jokingly and said,

"You wanna Fry that again?"

"Ah! Don't poach me!" Mikey yelled as if in fear and held up his hands to block the oncoming blow. He was still smirking. Raph shook his head and dropped his arm, turning to crack his sixth egg.

"Eggsactly." Raph said.

"Omelet that slide."

"Okay enough with the egg puns" Raph smirked. He focused on the breaking the egg without messing up but found it easier than they first five times he did before. A new thought came into his head and he couldn't help himself,

"Stop it now, I'm cereal."

Mikey scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Egg puns are butter than breakfast puns."

"Yogurt to be kidding me." Raph shot him a glare but it didn't have the same effect when he too match Mikey's wide smile. Still the youngest turtle played along,

"Don't scone me!"

"You're toast now!" Raph grabbed his brother playfully and wrapped an arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock. Mikey didn't even attempt to escape, he just accepted it.

"You ain't got muffin on me." Mikey yelled out in triumph even with his head securely in the nook of his brothers arm.

"You are bacon my heart Raph!"

"Donut worry about it." Raph too couldn't suppress a chuckle,

"I pancake it anymore!"

"I uh I don't-"

"Ha too slow. I win." Mikey pushed Raph away gently and was released from his hold. He grinned and crossed his arms, jutting his chin out slightly.

"Didn't know it was a contest." Raph mumbled as his gazed at his brother with a loving expression.

"Everything's a contest Raphie." Mikey winked and grabbed the bowl of eggs, "now move over and I'll show you how a pro make's scrambled eggs!" He grabbed a handful of cheese and threw it in, then made his way to the fridge for some milk.

"Really Mike I can-" Raph began to protest. But Mikey shook his head and pointed at his brother, looking serious but his eyes were silently laughing.

"Uh huh! No more eggs will lose their lives to your terrible cooking. I mean come on, how do you burn scrambled eggs? You just have to remember to keep moving them around." Mikey said as he whisked the mixture together then poured it into the hot pan.

He hummed to himself and was basically almost in song while he tormented the eggs with his cooking utensil. Raph leaned against the counter and sized up his little brother. Only minutes ago was he furious with him and refusing to let the little goofball even make him breakfast. Yet in a short time, they both were laughing like goon. Raph was trying to hold a grudge but it seemed to have failed miserably. He didn't even want to try to remain mad him. Especially after Mikey's yummy scrambled eggs! He was sure of it now, either Mikey was secretly a genius, or had superpowers.

"How do you do it?" Raph finally asked. Mikey glanced up and looked at his brothers serious face.

"Do what?"

"Yanno, make me forget all about how angry I am with you within a matter of minutes."

Mikey seemed to actually give it some thought, he made a little humming sound and his face scrunched up.

"I don't know. I don't really have a secret, I just know how!" Mikey said thoughtfully and turned off the stove. He grabbed a plate and shoveled the eggs on it. He turned and handed it to Raph. Raph took the plate but didn't seem to notice he did; he was still deep in thought.

"Huh." He eventually sounded out.

"But it can't only be me! I mean you gotta love me a little to be able to put up with me for so long." Mikey grinned wickedly, trying to tease both his brother and himself. Rash's eyes soften and grew serious again.

"I love ya more than a little ya knucklehead!"

Mikey looked surprised. He knew Raph loved him, but it's not like he said it often. It was just usually implied. Raph normally says it when things get heavy, but not in situations where Mikey pulled a, what he thought was, a harmless prank. Mikey didn't exactly know what to say to that.

"Besides," Raph continued as he sat down at the table he grabbed a fork and dived into the delicious eggs. "I'd starve without you."

"Oh so you only love me for my cooking?" Mikey smiled at first but then tried to pout.

"Well, I certainly don't love ya for those terrible puns!" Raph sneered.

"Maybe I'm spending too much time around Leo."

Raph let out a burst of surprised laughter.

"No kidding, that turtle is punny!"

"I think I could give him a run for his money!" Mikey sounded confident in his abilities to play on words.

"Yeah? Think you could out pun him?"

"Raphael…Don't make me Sai." Mikey smiled. Raph stopped mind chew and did indeed sigh.

"Why am I related to you?"

**Hehehehe Am I the only one who finds Puns amusing? **


	11. Good Grief

**I hope this one's good! I can't tell if I like it or not. I mean I like it but I don't know. Maybe I'm just nervous? ENJOY C; **

Leo peeked over the roofs edge looking for signs of gangs, Foot, or even just regular New Yorkers. Keeping an eye out for the Foot especially since they have been swarming the city lately. Staying out of sight was the prime and direct order from Splinter since day one. They must stick to the shadows and not be seen or heard by anyone. Not only that, but Splinter wanted them to stay out of trouble! That was a hard rule to follow apparently.

Leo narrowed his eyes and searched the ground carefully, the silence was relaxing but he knew it wouldn't last long. Right on cue, a voice behind him cracked through the air.

"Raph, if you move any slower I think I'll have to eat Donnie before I starve to death!"

Leo sighed as he foresaw where this conversation was leading. It truly is impossible for them to be quiet.

"Mikey, stop with the slow comments or else!" Another voice snapped completely breaking Leo's concentration.

"Or else what? You're gonna beat me? Well you'd have to catch me first and if it took you all of ten minutes to cross a roof then-"

"Ten minutes? I was right behind you numbskull!" Raph's voice grew loud and exasperated. Mikey seems to have that effect on everyone.

"Behind, yes. _Right_ behind, no."

"Well I'm gonna pummel YOUR behind!"

Leo heard a small yelp as two bodies collided into each other with a harsh thud. Great, it is hard being the leader; especially when the team consists of three younger brothers with such eccentric personalities. Leo swung his head around to face the scene of Raph crushing Mikey under his weight.

"Enough!" Leo snapped out. The two turtles froze and looked at their brother. Raph's smug face fell as he got off of Mikey. Mike shoved up onto his knees and attempted to stand up until Raph used him as a crutch; pushing the youngest back into the ground.

"Oofh!"

"Raphael!" Leo scolded in a sharp voice. Raph just smirked and shrugged his shoulders in an innocent manner. Innocent, yeah right! He walked to the ledge of the roof and stood by Donnie who seemed indifferent to the whole scene. His unresponsive nature just proves that this happens way too often. Leo fought to ignore the annoyed feelings bubbling through him, he needs to be calm. He soothed his irritation with reason.

They all seemed to be a little antsy today. Nothing exciting has happened so far and they were cooped up in the lair too long because of the increasing Foot activity. He rationalizes their need to goof around and understands it. However, this means it may be best for Leo to scope out the rest of the area alone.

"Okay, I'm going to have a look around, stay here and TRY not to get into trouble!" Leo stood up and sternly looked at all his brothers, hinting that he means it this time. All his brothers looked unfazed by the command. It made Leo uneasy and paranoid.

"Yes mom." Raph mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes. Leo decided to ignore that and jumped down from the ledge. He hopped down the railings of the side stairs and stuck to the shadows of the building. He loved the shadows, it felt safe and comfortable. He felt in control of his surroundings. Being able to sneak past anyone without them noticing makes him feel accomplished; makes him confident in his abilities as a ninja. He clings to the darkness and slides down the rest of the stairs. He lands softly and immediately hugs close to the wall. He quietly walks along till he gets to the edge and peaks a head out to check the area. But what he saw, he was not ready for.

"Hey Leo!"

"Ah!" Leo jumped visibly and grabbed his katana out of instinct and he slashed out without thinking; it clanged against the wall. The vibrations tore up his hand and he felt the slight pain shiver up his arm. He ignored it and looked down at the ducking head below him.

"Mikey?"

Mikey's face was innocent and his smile was sweet. Now that shock is over, anger and frustration replaces Leo's emotions.

"What are you doing!? I told you to stay on the roof!" His voice was a whisper but the stern and sharp tone was still present. Mikey ignored the controlled anger that was coming off Leo in waves and his eyes gleamed.

"You know what I love about you Leo?"

Leo blinked in surprise and was instantly confused. Without thinking and responding automatically he asked,

"What?"

"I love that you are so…STEALTHY!" Mikey screamed the last word as loud as he could and Leo flinched back. Leo gritted his teeth and glared at his brother as a feeling of dread overwhelmed him. Oh no, what now?

"Mikey what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to be like you, LEONARDO THE STEALTHY?"

"Mikey be quiet!" Leo's face flushed and twisted in a desperate plea that just encouraged the youngest. Mikey smiled wickedly and easily side stepped his brothers attempt to swat at him.

"But I am in awe of your SILENT WAYS! TEACH ME."

"Michelangelo! You will stop this at once!" Leo tried to grab Mikey again but Mike easily batted his hand away.

"THE GREAT LEO HAS SPOKEN!"

"I am warning you! I will not be held responsible for-"

"Oh no! I am trembling in my shell! I better watch out for my STEALTHY STEALING leader!"

His smile was no longer sweet, it was downright mischievous! Leo growled and dove after Mikey; the orange turtle wasn't surprised and darted out of reach.

"Stop It!"

"I WISH I WAS STEALTHY LIKE YOU!"

"SHUT. UP!" Leo shouted back, not caring anymore about being quiet and just wanting to wallop on his brother.

"Oh! NOT SO STEALTHY NOW ARE YA?"

Up on the roof, Donnie leaned over the edge and watched the scene unfold. Leo was practically chasing Mikey in a circle now while they bantered back and forth. Raph just stood next to Donnie with crossed arms , holding in his laughter.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Donnie asked.

"Leo had the last of the cereal this morning. Mikey was distraught about it."

"_EVERYONE WATCH OUT FOR MY THEIVING BROTHER! HE IS SO STEALTHY!" _

"_Mikey cut it out!" _

"And he really.. **really** wanted cereal.." Raph said.

Donnie chuckled and shook his head in awe.

"So this is a revenge story.

"_Mikey, for the love of-"_

"_WE MUST BE SILENT LIKE THE NIGHT" _

Donnie couldn't help but sigh and suppress a giggle. "I don't know who to feel bad for, Leo, or Mikey when Leo gets hold of him!"

"Well, the little squirt deserves it. So just sit back and watch the show!" Raph smiled and spun his Sai lazily on his finger. Some harsh crashes were audible even from the roof tops

"_NO LEO! NOT THE FACE!" _

"_STOP SHOUTING!" _Leo yelled as he tackled his brother. Revenge goes two ways! However Mikey wasn't all too worried about being beat up on. He continued to shout on.

"_I'M SORRY! I'M NOT STEALTHY LIKE YOU" _

_Leo tried to cover Mikey's mouth with his hand but sharp teeth dug into his skin. He yelped and pulled it back. _

"_Did you just bite me?" _

"Good grief." Donnie put his head in his hand. Raph put an elbow on Don's shoulder and leaned heavily on him. His smirk was filled with laughter and delight. Raph chuckled,

"You got any popcorn in that bag of yours?"

**This is rather entertaining. I could use popcorn myself **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU. c: **


	12. Just Relax

**Alright, so I know I kind of did a Leoish one last chapter. But someone requested some Leo and Mikey. I got some seriousish fluff going! I was going to do this eventually; I love serious/cheesy fluff. Enjoy! C: **

**JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo this one's for you ;) **

Beauty.

That's what he sees. The turtles walk the rooftops of New York and have seen all the dirt and grime that the city has to throw at them. The dark and dangerous, the rough and dirty; at least that's what his brothers see. It wasn't always what they saw, but now days Leo is always on alert, Raph looks for justice, and Donnie is too distracted with technology to even look up at the sky.

They walk through the city and see a battleground.

Not Michelangelo. He still looks at the world around him with the same excitement and awe since the first time they emerged from the sewers. So much beauty around, if only the others would sit down to appreciate it.

Mikey takes a deep breath. The crisp air was a spring chill, but Mikey didn't feel cold, he just felt free.

His legs dangled off the edge of a tall building; waiting for the sunrise. He's seen plenty of sunsets and night skies; it's when they went out the most. But Mikey has never really seen a sunrise. Heck, he's seen the normal day light, but never a sunrise. He was willing to sacrifice a couple of hours of sleep to see it. He sort of wished his brothers were there with him, but they wouldn't understand why it's so important. They didn't always notice what he noticed, like the peacefulness of the city in the early morning. The sky was starting to light into a grey but the sun was still tucked tightly under the earth. The street he was next to was pretty much empty. Only the main roads would have any cars at this time.

Mikey swung his legs back and forth slightly. He's never been able to sit completely still, it didn't feel natural.

He was in plain sight. Leo would probably have a heart attack! However no one was really out, and honestly the building was tall enough if anyone looked up it would be hard to tell the difference between him and a human. He didn't worry about it.

He sighed happily as he saw the first specks of the sun pop out of the sky, casting a purple haze over the dark grey of night. The clouds were black against the new color. He took another peaceful deep breath.

Free.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" a voice snapped Mikey out of his thoughts and he jumped up to his feet. His ninja instincts placed him into a ready fighting stance. But the figure was undaunted by it and strode confidently and angrily towards Mikey, it was just his brother.

Oh shell.

"Uhh..Hey Leo." Mikey grinned sheepishly and gave a weak nervous giggle.

"What the heck Mikey? Do you have any idea what time it is? You know you aren't supposed to be out here alone! AND at this hour? What were you thinking? And why are you so close to the edge? Someone will see you; out of all the idiotic things to do!" Leo rambled on. His words were flying out of his mouth and blurring together; not even pausing to take a breath of air. His voice was stern and frustrated as he lectured, but there is no denying the amount of worry in it.

"Do you have any idea the amount of panic you caused us when I realized you weren't in your room? Or the lair? I woke up early and decided to check in on you and good thing I did! I'm surprised I didn't have a panic attack!"

Leo having a panic attack? Mikey doubted that very much. No matter how much Leo panics, he always keeps a tight control over his emotions.

"I woke up the other two and we have been searching EVERYWHERE! They aren't happy either, you are in big trouble! We have been looking for you for an hour! An hour Michelangelo! And don't even get me started on Raphael, he was a bear!"

Mikey smiled a little at the thought of an angry tired Raph giving Leo a hard time; all sharp comments poking and prodding the Leader. Leo stepped closer to Mike and his eyes turned into slits.

"You think this is funny? It's not! I am not joking when I say you are in trouble. What if something happened to you? I won't be able to sleep for a week! I'll have to keep my eye on you 24/7 to make sure you don't do something stupid like this again!" Leo snapped.

Mikey wanted to snap back and tell him that it wasn't stupid; he wanted to be hurt and angry that his brothers honestly didn't trust him enough to be out on his own. But really, he felt at peace. He felt loved that his brothers went searching and were worried about him. Even though it's slightly annoying, it's nice to have people who notice his absence.

"You shouldn't be alone out here! I will not allow you out here alone! I mean for goodness sakes what are you even doing?" Leo crossed his arms and stared down Mikey.

It was silent for a while and Mikey realized that Leo actually wanted him to answer his question this time. Mike turned his head towards the sun barely peaking up. The sky was starting to grow a dark hazy red between the purple clouds. It was beautiful; he wished he had his sketch book.

"I want to watch the sunrise" Mikey mumbled and felt his cheeks grow red. He was somewhat embarrassed and felt cheesy. Leo just stared at his little brother with a blank face. The only sound to break the silence was Leo's calm breathing.

Leo turned his head and looked towards the dark colors starting to splash the sky. It was lovely. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he's never seen a sunrise before. He's never had the thought or time to. Leo looked back at Mikey and found the younger brother watching him. Mike's bright eyes were filled with peace. Leo felt all his frustrations with his brother wash out of him.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because it's beautiful. Haven't you ever just wanted to sit down and watch the sunrise? Just watch the city wake up?"

Leo was surprised at the seriousness and awe in Mikey's voice. It pricked his curiosity. Why is this so important to him? However he liked this part of him, a serious side of Mikey is always interesting; it is a side of his personality that he doesn't show too often. Leo always has wondered why he hides it. His thoughts snap as he remembers his other two brothers.

Well he better call the cavalry before they destroy the entire city looking for their lost little brother. He dug out his shell cell and sighed. He punched in their numbers and stared at Mike.

"Hey guys, I found him."

Mikey's rolled his eyes and his face fell into a small frown. He was waiting for screaming angry voices from the other line.

"No! No, he's fine. I'm taking him home; we'll meet you two there."

Mikey looked at the ground feeling a little awkward and began to play with his hands. Leo ended the call and shoved it back in his belt, they stood in silence.

Mikey let out a puff of air and began to walk to the opposite end of the roof, towards the lair. His head was tilted down.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" Leo asked with a slight smirk. Mikey whipped his head around and looked at his leader with confusion.

"Uh, Home?"

Leo straightened up and crossed his arms.

"But I want to watch the sunrise." Leo protested and smirked.

Mikey blinked once but then flashed a brilliant, blinding smile. Leo was almost knocked off his feet. Whatever else is said about the youngest turtle, he certainly is charming! Mikey walked back and plopped into his original position, legs dangling off the edge.

Leo wasn't so comfortable being close to the edge like this, too open! Yet he pushed away his concern and cautiously sat down next to Mikey. The sky was now a beautiful swirl of reds and oranges. Rays of sun blasted through the clouds.

"Well, I feel like I'm stalling."

Leo glanced sideways at Mikey,

"Hm?"

"I can see it now, Raphs going to harp and mope about this all week! Donnie too. I expect a full lecture from each when we get home. I fear for my life!

"Raph WAS pretty grumpy." Leo chuckled in a low voice.

"Isn't he always?" Mikey smirked and began to swing his legs again, sitting still is just not his forte.

"Well he's your brother!" Leo teased. Mikey glanced at him and giggled.

Leo looked at his baby brother, he was so comfortable and at ease just sitting like this. Leo was just tense, he felt awkward being so visible, he was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. Yet he couldn't take away something that seemed important to Mikey, than he would just feel guilty. Sure, Splinter's orders and their safety were important. But Leo reminded himself that he is not only Mikey's leader, but his brother. It's okay to break the rules sometimes…as long as they don't get caught; because then it always ends up either all or half Leo's fault.

"I can handle myself out here you know." Mikey's voice broke Leo's thoughts.

"I know." Leo said, "We just worry."

Mikey chuckled slightly,

"You mean you just worry!"

"No we all do! I guess me a little more than others. But that's my job! I'm the, what does Raph say, 'The Mother hen?'"

"Your job as the leader? Or as the oldest?"

"Both."

They were silent again. Leo could tell Mikey was thinking hard because he stayed quiet. The blue clad turtle looked at the sunrise again, it really was pretty.

"I never really thought about the sky." Leo broke the silence. Mikey tore his gaze off of the swirling colors.

"I don't have time to," Leo continued, "I'm always busy thinking about other things, like watching you all. I mean that's not all I think about but…I don't know. I just don't have time to really even take a breather, especially when we are up here. I am afraid. What if one of us doesn't make it back? What if I have to make a call that pays a heavy price? What if-"

Leo broke off, shocked and angry at himself.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I shouldn't have told you that." Leo flushed with embarrassment and annoyance. Mikey just shrugged it off and thought about Leo's words. Mikey knew why Leo hasn't mentioned these fears to him before, he's in charge. Being the leader comes with isolation, he has to stand out and away from his brothers at times.

"You have a heavy burden." Mikey said softly and Leo's eyes shot to him. "But, I think you need to take a break sometimes. All these thoughts can't be good for you. Even if you just take a couple minutes to clear your head or sit in peace."

"Why do you think I meditate so much?"

"Mm, not meditation. I mean sure, if it works for you, but I was thinking of something a little more...fun! Yeah, that's it. You need to have more fun, peace too! You just work too hard at times and that can do more harm than good."

"Well I can't just ignore my responsibilities." Leo sighed.

"Sure ya can! I do that all the time." Mikey smiled but Leo just glared.

"I'm serious."

"So am I! I promise you that a few minutes of enjoying yourself won't harm your responsibilities, those pesky burdens will still be there when you are done. Just ENJOY yourself bro!"

Leo felt his lips tug into a grin.

"You are wise, you know that?" Leo said. Mikey just grinned smugly and winked at him.

"And you are fun, you know that? Well when you aren't being all bossy and pushy!" Mikey's eyes gleamed with laughter.

"Pushy huh? Like this?" Leo physically pushed Mikey. Mikey just glared at his brother,

"Oh please tell me you didn't just do that."

"I thought it was amusing. Kind of punny in a way." Leo shrugged. Mikey chuckled a little, not at the horrible attempt of a joke, but at his brother.

"See, you're not bad when you relax and ignore your responsibilities!" Mikey meant to it to be teasing, but Leo took the comment seriously.

"I don't know how to." Leo said quietly, "Not in the way you are talking about."

Mikey watched his older brother and studied his face. Then with a quick bounce he jumped to his feet.

"Well, then you'll need an expert to help you." Mikey said as he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Leo called confused.

"To my doom no doubt! Do you think I can talk my way out of trouble?"

Mikey turned around and faced Leo still sitting on the edge of the roof. Leo looked from the sunrise to Mikey.

"But the suns not fully up yet, you'll miss it."

Mikey grinned and his eyes twinkled, "lucky for us, sunrises usually happen every day."

He started to walk away again and called out from over his shoulder.

"And since I'm not allowed to be out here alone, I'm gonna have to drag someone with me. Know anyone willing Leo?"

Leo smiled with comprehension. So this is his fate, being forced to get some peace of mind. It's not a bad fate. He got up and jogged after his brother. He slung an arm around Mikey's neck playfully.

"Just so you know, this doesn't mean I am going to stick up for you."

Leo unhooked his arm and started to sprint home. Mikey was quick on his brothers heels.

"Gee thanks. Maybe I'll be given a five second head start before they turn me into turtle soup!" Mikey called out.

"I Doubt it." Leo chuckled.

**Ta da…REVIEW tell me what you all think of this one? **


	13. Never Again

**So I really really love this one! It has a little bit of all the turtles so it was really fun to write! I was smiling during the whole thing because I can so see this playing in my head! **

**A couple of chapters back, (Chapter 8 Tea Time) I made a reference to this particular incident and I thought it deserved its own story c: **

Donnie stepped out of the lab looking for his next victim. He scanned the lair and found two slobs sitting on the couch watching TV. They were both engrossed in whatever it was they were looking at as their eyes never left the screen. A pile of junk food enveloped them, the couch, and the floor. Who is it other than the loveable Raphael and Michelangelo? It was strangely cute watching them bond in such a gross, untidy way; he semi wished he could join them. However he had work to do!

Donnie rolled his eyes at his messy brothers. They won't be too pleased to be dragged away from their show, but Donnie did need the help. So he risked his life and stepped forward, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Who wants to help me with-"

He wasn't even finished with the sentence when the two blobs zoomed out of the room. Mikey jumped over the couch and basically flew in the air. Raph bumbled after him. Actually, Donnie's never seen Raph move so fast. Donnie blinked at the now turtle-less couch. Wow.

"Cowards!" Donnie mumbled. "It can't be that bad!"

He heard a happy humming come from the kitchen and Donnie glanced up to find Leo meandering into the room; popping a cookie in his mouth. He was munching happily when he noticed Donnie staring with determined brown eyes. Leo froze in mid munch, he knows that face too well. He was like a deer in the headlights; refusing to move a muscle.

"Yes, I can see you." Donnie sighed and felt the corners of his mouth tilt upwards. Good grief his brothers were such babies at times!

"Do I have to?" Leo groaned.

"Hey you'll like this one! It'll be fun!" Donnie exclaimed cheerfully. Leo's shoulders sagged as he walked towards the lab.

"That's what you said last time." Leo mumbled as he passed Don. The genius followed his brother. Leo leaned against the counter and waiting till he was commanded to do something. Donnie started to fuss with some machine on his desk; Leo wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Is it really that awful to help me?" Don asked halfheartedly as he focused on the last touches.

"You're brilliant Donnie, but we prefer to stay clear of your backfired inventions."

"The only reason they backfire is because Mikey messes with them." Donnie murmured and shook his head. Leo coughed once and turned away from Don.

"Also, sometimes you're a bit of a smartass."

"Me? Never say so." He grinned. Leo glared at Donnie at of the corner of his eyes.

"See."

"I'm just going to take it as a compliment!" Donnie exclaimed and held up what looked like a book bag with two metal thrusters connected to its sides. Leo gazed at with a curious expression.

"Is that a Jetpack?"

Donnie flashed a proud and triumphant smile,

"You bet it is!"

Leo was cautious and gawked at it like it would bite him.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asked as Don shoved the Jetpack on him, latching it to his body.

"Well, that's the point, to see if it's safe." Donnie muttered as he clicked his brother in.

"That doesn't instill confidence in me Donnie." Leo gritted his teeth.

"Well," Donnie stepped back and beamed at his handy work, "If you do die, at least it will be in the pursuit of science." He teased.

"Why can't you do this?" Leo snapped.

"Because what if something goes wrong?"

"Yeah, that's my exact thoughts too." Leo grunted and suddenly wished he never left his room for a stupid cookie. If he stayed where he was he wouldn't have been picked for this dumb test run.

"Besides I have the controller for the thruster power, I am going to go through each one to make sure they work okay and won't blow up."

"_Blow up_?!" Leo blanched and gaped at Donnie like he grew three heads.

"Yeah but don't worry, If something goes wrong I'll put you back together again…well after I fix the Jetpack."

"For gosh sakes I'm not Humpty Dumpty Donnie!" Leo grumbled through his clenched teeth, he had a really bad feeling about this. Why can't he pick Mikey to do this? He would be enthusiastic about flying around the lair. Donnie started to push the reluctant Leo out of the lab.

"You worry too much!"

Leo responded with a sigh as he walked to the middle of the lair. He waited patiently as Donnie fiddled with the controls a little more. He slapped it once against his hand and Leo winced, his life was resting in the hands of that piece of junk. Donnie looked at Leo and smiled eagerly,

"Ready?"

"This better work." Leo said and Donnie pushed the lever to the first setting. The thrusters beside Leo started to rumble and make a strange sound as they were charging up.

Leo had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Mikey peeked his head out of hallway, scoping the area for Donnie. Hopefully the brilliant brother caught Leo or Raph so he wouldn't have to be the guinea pig. It was either really boring, or really disastrous. Not that his inventions were boring, actually they were really cool most of the time, but that still didn't make Mikey want to participate in the making and testing!

He caught Donnie standing in the middle of the room with a strange square metal box, a lever sticking out of it. His head was tilted up looking at the ceiling. Mikey followed his gaze and saw Leo airborne. Slowly flying around in a small circle; the invention that hugged him had two arm rests with handles, they navigated and maneuvered the direction the leader was going. A white smoke like substance was blasting from the two long metal thrusters on the sides.

A Jetpack!? No freaking way.

Mikey giggled and ran in the room towards his brother.

"DUDE! You made a jetpack?" Mikey grinned with amazement and wonder.

"Uh…yes." Donnie said, obviously distracted with observing his thrusters. Donnie shifted the lever down and the white cloudy air increased, propelling Leo faster. Even from afar Mikey could see the surprise on his brother's face but he quickly adjusted.

"..Can I-"Mikey started to speak but Donnie cut him off.

"No."

"Please?!"

"No! I don't trust you; you'll end up—HEY! MIKEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Donnie yelled out in surprise. Mikey held onto the device with both hands but Don still had a firm grip on it himself. They began to fight over the controls, shoving it back and forth between them. They talked and shouted at the speed of light simultaneously.

"Give it to me!"

"Let me see it!"

"You're gonna break it"

"Donnie!

"It's not a toy!"

"I wanna try"

"Let go now!"

"Don't hog the fun!"

"Mikey stop it!"

"Donnie!"

"MIKEY!"

"Please let me see it!"

"I said give it back!" Donnie barked at his brother.

Mikey yanked hard and Donnie's hand slipped, knocking into the lever accidently. It boosted the thrusters into the highest power. The bickering brothers didn't even notice as they focused on fighting for the device. Donnie held on to the controller with one hand as he started to slap at Mikey with his other. Mike too used one hand to push the genius away while still grasping the metal box.

Leo felt the jerk of the power coming from the thrusters. His head snapped backwards as he was suddenly soaring off in top speed. He started to scream and yelp.

"DOOONNNIIIEEEE!" Leo roared as he struggled to control where he was flying, he attempted to maneuver but managed to bump into everything. Donnie didn't even hear his brother's plight over the ramblings of Mikey and himself.

Leo flew near the wall and tried to steer away, but it was too late. The thruster grazed the concrete and it broke off of the jetpack.

Oh no.

Leo lost all control of the machine and started to spin in circles. He was falling out of the air with only one thruster to keep him up. He did the only thing he could, scream.

Raph came running into the lair as he heard screaming. What immediately caught his attention was Leo bumbling and spinning out of the air with extreme speed. Except he was firing straight for Raph!

Raph's eyes widened as he knew it was too late to run; all he had time for was to brace for impact. Leo slammed into Raph with a harsh thud. The thrusters then propelled both of them into the wall. Raph was crushed between the concrete and his brother.

"LEO!"

"NOT MY FAULT" Leo snapped in between his constant shouting. The single thruster began to make strange noises that made both Leo and Raph freeze with fear. Raph felt Leo sigh as he realized what was happening as well.

"Oh sweet giblets" Raph said with defeat.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Donnie hissed as he laid on the floor with his brother sprawled on top of him. Donnie eventually got the controller to himself but was tackled to the ground; he held the device out of reach from Mikey and used the other hand to grab his little brother's face, pushing him away from the metal box. Mikey held onto the wrist that was rudely shoving his head back and his other arm stretched out inches away from the controller. His fingers brushed against it.

"Donnie, get your gross hand off my face!" Mikey turned his head away to breathe but still felt the unyielding hand pushing against him. He reached out as far as he could and almost grasped the controller when a loud explosion stopped both of them. They froze and considered each other with wide eyes.

"That can't be good." Mikey declared. Donnie growled and pushed Mike off curtly. He stood up and noticed a blackened and bruised Raph lying on the ground. Donnie rushed up to him with Mikey at his heels. Raph sat up on his elbows and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked worriedly.

Raph coughed.

"Peachy." He then glanced up at his two brothers. "Now who do I get to kill?"

"Who do you think?" Donnie snorted out. Raph squinted his eyes at Mikey.

"No! it's not my fault! Raph? Buddy old pal? No no no! Down boy! DOWN BOY!" Mikey hollered and started to sprint from the room; Raph chased after him angrily bellowing at his little brother. Donnie rolled his eyes and looked at the other body slumped on the ground a few feet away. Parts of the jetpack still strapped to his back, but most of it was exploded. He looked a little worse than Raph but he wasn't really injured from what Donnie could tell.

Donnie marched over and stood above his brother; Leo's eyes were open and were watching the ceiling. He blinked a couple of times and was too annoyed to even move. He wasn't even thinking about it! He shifted his eyes to give Donnie a death glare.

Never again is he helping Donnie. EVER.

Donnie shifted uncomfortably under Leo's furious scrutiny.

"Well…always good to end with a bang." Donnie grinned sheepishly at his downed brother. Leo grunted.

"Smart ass."

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU. I really loved every second of this one. **


	14. Hot and Cold

**Hi! So I have be getting a couple of Mikey and Raph requests so I aim to please! I really hope you like it, I was really skeptical about this chapter but my good friend SilverExorcist405 encouraged me, so thank you!  
**

**Hope you all enjoy it c: **

"You want to see a magic trick?!" Mikey exclaimed as a foot ninja ran towards him.

"Now you see him!" He ducked the flying punch and used the ninja's own momentum to toss him over his shoulder. Mikey stood up and held out his arms in performance.

"Now you don't!"

Two more Foot jump on either side of the turtle and lashed out. Mikey deflected and dodged each attempt of attack with ease and grace.

"Sorry boys! A true magician never tells his secret!" He flicked his wrist swiftly and his Nunchaku whipped out, hitting one of the black ninjas square in the face. He fell backwards and Mikey couldn't help but giggle. His snickering stopped when he sensed a blow coming from behind. He turned just as a blade was slashing down towards him. He held up one of his Nunchaku and used the chain to catch the downwards blow; the metals clanged against each other. He felt the chain give away slightly as the sword started to cut through.

"Donnie! You're Pretty," Mikey shouted towards his brother.

Donnie shoved his Bo into a Foot Ninja's gut and glanced over at his brother. Mikey twisted the chain around the sword and pulled; the katana blade was ripped out of the Foot ninja's hand.

"And I need an assistant…" His voice got higher as he spoke as if he was coaxing the genius.

Donnie smiled and shook his head at his little brother. That goofball would be in the face of death and still be cracking jokes! Don detected a sword swing through the air sideways and ducked to the ground, he felt the tails of his coat racing behind him. He spun his staff around his back and knocked the ninja off his feet.

"I am afraid you'll actually cut off my head!" Donnie joked.

Mikey stood up from his fighting stance and looked at his brother in purple fighting off a squad of black ninjas. His long jacket made his figure bulky and awkward; the frosty wind picked up and the ends flapped against his legs. Mikey put his hands on his own coat puffed hips trying to look offended, but a wide grin split his face.

"Are you doubting my magical powers? I don't think I want you as my assistant anymore, even if you are pretty!"

Donnie turned his head to retort back at his facetious brother when a black ninja creeping behind Mikey caught his eye.

"Look out!" Donnie yelled and stepped forward. Yet as the Foot lashed out, Mikey spun speedily and kicked hard at the ninja. He went flying over the pier, but he grabbed onto Mikey's jacket at the last moment. They both went plunging into the frigid ice water.

"MIKEY!" Donnie screeched.

* * *

Raph hates, no, LOATHES the winter. Not only is it freezing cold, but they have to wear stupid baggy human clothes to keep warm. It isn't too terrible, until it comes time to a fight! His movements felt slower and restricted from the hulking coat.

His breathing was heavy and his lungs were tight from the icy air he was sucking in. Sweat lined and was trapped by the jacket but his face felt the nip of frost. Not to mention his feet were practically numb!

Good thing the Foot clan were barely even a challenge. He could beat them with his eyes closed and both hands tied behind his back.

"MIKEY!" A loud shriek split through the bitter air. Raph snapped his head around instantly looking for his brother. He couldn't find him. Fear surged through him, replacing over the cold on his skin. He quickly smashed out at the foot nearest to him, turning his fear into anger and anger into power. As he continued to fight off the Foot, working hard to keep his panic down, he strained his ears to listen to the shouts of Leo and Donnie.

"Donnie what happened?"

"Fell in the water! We need to get him now, the water will freeze any muscle movement, he won't be able to swim and—"

"Donnie, just go! RAPH!" Leo shouted, giving a command with only his name yet Raph understood perfectly.

"On it!" He yells as he rams his fist into a foot's face. The ninja is knocked out immediately and the warrior side of him felt a wave of satisfaction. Raph turned away from the rest of his group and ran towards Leo and the large flock of Ninjas the he was distracting. Raph charged in with a battle cry, it made all the Foot focus on him instead of Donnie who was racing towards the bay. Leo and Raph stood close together in the middle of a black circle, keeping the attention on them. They battled back to back, using each other's movements to correlate stronger and harder attacks.

Raph wants to go after his baby brother but he can't. It infuriates the red masked turtle. He is royally pissed. It was most likely Mikey's fault, he is reckless and carelessness which leads to mistakes. He wished he saw what happened, because then he can scream at the idiot once Donnie gets him out of the water. Except under that anger is deep concern.

Donnie rushed towards the edge of the dock and leaned over. Mikey was trying to swim towards the pier but was obviously struggling. He slowly shoved past the chucks of ice and fought to keep the arctic water out of his mouth. Donnie leaned out and stretched his Bo staff towards Mikey.

"Come on Mike! You're almost there!" Donnie encouraged. Within minutes Mikey's muscles were already stressed to the point of exhaustion from the glacial water. He grabbed onto the staff and Donnie towed him towards the dock. He put down his Bo and seized Mikey's coat, heaving the frozen turtle on the landing. Mikey was shivering violently; his breathing was fast and heavy and his eyes looked confused and afraid.

Donnie quickly peeled the soaking clothes off his brother and shoved them to the side. The coat would only enhance his plight. Donnie ripped his own jacket off and wrapped it around his brother, drying him off and trying to warm him. He checked his heart rate and it was beating rapidly.

"C-c-ol-ld." Mikey slurred through chattering teeth.

"I know Mikey, don't speak." Donnie whispered.

Raph came running up to them, anger oozing out.

"Is he alright?" he growls roughly. Don didn't even glance at his older brother as he observed Mikey and took in the symptoms.

"He is showing signs of mild hypothermia." Don said.

"Well shouldn't we, I don't know, try to warm him up!?" Raph snaps. Donnie glared at him.

"Yeah, add that to information I already know Raph," Donnie sassed back. "We need to get him to the lair as quick as possible. It will be easier to raise his body heat when we get out of the wind and air." Donnie said hurriedly as Leo joined the rest of his brothers, a pile of unconscious foot ninjas behind him. Raph acted first and picked up Mikey, carrying him bridal style. Mikey instantly and instinctively turned towards his brother looking for warmth.

They broke out into a run.

"Hey, keep your eyes open!" Raph exclaimed as he looked at Mikey in his arms.

"Hypothermia symptoms include exhaustion, don't worry he will be fine!" Donnie reassured in a mechanical voice that just pissed Raph even more. How could he act so calm? Or was Raph just over reacting?

"Stay with me bro." Raph whispered to his shivering little brother.

* * *

Mikey was still shivering when Raph walked into the lab. Donnie was leaning against the counter and turned his head when the door opened. He was keeping a constant vigil on Mikey to monitor breathing, body temperature, and to keep him awake. Mike had a couple of blankets wrapped around him, mostly close to his head, neck and chest. A hot cup of tea that Leo made for him was sitting on his right. The hot head despised seeing him tremor so viciously. Raph walked up to his genius brother.

"How is he doing?" Raph whispered. Donnie glanced at him and shrugged.

"His body temperature is still low but he is making a swift recovery. Other than that I don't know, ask him yourself." Donnie was subtly letting Raph know he could talk to his baby brother.

"Is there anything more we can do to help him warm up?" Raph wondered. Donnie sighed and was thinking about what else they could do.

"Not really. Warm blankets and drinks, he needs to keep his chest warm and he needs to keep shivering."

Raph looked confused,

"Keep shivering?"

"Yes, it is the body's natural response to warm up. If he wasn't shivering then we would be in deep trouble. It is a bad sign if he can't heat his own body; it would mean he was in a dangerous state of hypothermia." Donnie explains.

"So he's not in a dangerous state?" Raph asked. Donnie smiled reassuringly at his older brother, he may act tough but he's a big old softy deep down…okay maybe deep deep down.

"He will be back to his mischief soon enough!" Don assured. Raph smirked at the thought and turned towards Mikey. He stood in front of the ice cold turtle, feeling awkward.

"How are you bro?" Raph asked. Even trembling and miserable, Mikey still managed a weak and wobbly smile through his chattering teeth.

"L-Leo is ma-ma-making me drink t-tea."

Raph gave a short chuckle; Mikey isn't too fond of tea. But then he frowned as he noticed the exhaustion in his brother's face. Donnie wouldn't let him sleep but Raph couldn't really remember why. He felt the anger rush through him again.

He knew Mikey wasn't paying the closest of attention in the fight and that it was partly his felt he fell into the water, there is no doubt about that he _was_ mad about it; but he was also irritated that his brother couldn't be comfortable.

He glanced at Donnie and the brilliant turtle seemed to read his mind. Don nodded tersely once but said, "Just be gentle…oh and don't rub his limbs!"

Raph nodded and carefully sat next to Mikey. He put the blankets aside for a second and lifted him up slowly and easily, putting his baby brother in his lap. He then rewrapped the blankets around both of them gently, encasing the body heat. Mikey's legs were sprawled out in front of him out of the blankets but the rest of him was neatly tucked in Raphs arms.

"I-I thought y-you s-sa-said b-body he-at d-did-didn't work." Mikey observed to Donnie.

"Not quite what I said, it's just that one has to be careful when dealing with a hypothermic patient. We can't rub your limbs and we should probably stay away from heating your legs, but body heat can help if someone is gentle." Donnie explained. It grew quiet after that. Only the sounds of Mikey's chattering teeth and harsh breathing filled the silence. Every shiver stabbed at Rap's heart and infuriated him.

"Donnie, why don't you go get coffee or something, you look tired." Raph announced, breaking the stillness.

Donnie opened his mouth to protest until Raph quickly interrupted,

"I'll keep an eye on him and I will call you if anything goes wrong."

Don gazed at his hot headed brother and then sighed. Coffee was a splendid idea.

"Fine. Coffee does sound nice right now; I'll be back in a minute." Donnie finally moved from his position and left the lab. It grew quiet yet again.

"Aw, i-is-n't th-this c-c-cute!" Mikey stuttered.

"Don said don't talk."Raph murmured as he ignored the last statement.

"W-when ha-have you ev-ever listened t-t-to D-Donnie?"

"Since he's started saying smart things like 'Mikey shouldn't talk'" Raph grinned.

"Y-You kn-now t-that's i-im-impossible!" Mikey snuggled closer into his brother. Raph just squeezed him slightly.

"A-are you m-mad?" Mikey asked softly.

"Yes, but everything makes me mad." Raph replied quickly and without emotion.

"T-that's n-not tr-true."

Raph looked surprised but felt an odd sense of joy. He hated when people only thought of him as the hothead. He knows his temper and anger get out of control, but that's not all there is to him. Sometimes he feels that his brothers often forget that.

"Y-you're sc-scared too." Mikey said. Raph clenched his jaw unsure what to say. Mikey always has had a gift with people and emotions. He could read feelings like Donnie could read equations. It was a language to him; it was a talent that Raph often envied. Even when masking feelings Mikey could figure it out. Maybe that's how he knows how to cheer up the entire room. Maybe that's how he knows how to make Raph's day better. However, it makes him uncomfortable. Even though he hates being deemed as the "angry turtle", it has some perks. It makes it easier to hide what he really feels because he can transform his emotions into anger. He would rather not be confronted with the truth behind the fiery temperament.

Except at that moment, he couldn't find it in his heart to lie, to hide behind his irate masks.

"Yes, I was." Raph finally admitted and emphasized the 'was'.

"N-no.Y-you still a-are."

Raph glanced at his brother who curled up in his arms and sighed.

"A little."

"D-don't w-worry. I wouldn't d-die on y-you yet, I s-still h-ha-have a few p-pranks u-up my sleeve." A smile cracked on his face. The tension in the air snapped in half and it took Raph a second to recollect himself.

"On second thought, maybe we should push ya back in that water." Raph muttered.

"I w-would d-die an-and then h-haunt y-your ass." Mikey giggled and Raph couldn't help but laugh. Mikey rarely, if ever, cussed. It was surprising but he kind of liked it, it sounded like something the sarcastic hothead would say. Maybe Leo was right, maybe he was a bad influence on the little squirt!

"Haunt me huh? You know, I'm sure I can give you just as much body heat by sitting on you!"

"Maybe….b-but you'd have t-to face t-the w-wrath of Donnie!"

"I think he'd encourage me." Raph said and felt the corners of his mouth tilt upwards again.

"T-traitors."

Raph's lips finally broke into a wide smirk and Mikey gave a tired smile back. Mikey snuggled into Raph's warmth. He was starting to feel better already. It felt nice to cuddle into his brother; he normally doesn't show affection in this manner. Showing affection was a rare occasion for the red banded turtle.

"Raph, t-thank y-you." Mikey quivered and sunk deep into his brother's heat.

"Anything for you little bro." Raph tightened his hold in a protective manner.

"A-anything? Aw y-you do c-care!" Mikey teased.

"Sh, don't tell the others!" Raph winked.

Mikey giggled.

**Tis all folks! Until next chapter c; **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **


	15. Gotcha!

**Alright, I am going to be busy for a couple of days so I wanted to throw this out there before I go stress crazy! I hope you all like this one... c: I do! **

Donnie shuffled and moped into the kitchen, exhausted from staying up past all hours of the night and even then some. He didn't even notice the odd arrangement of his brothers all three sitting at the round table, angled towards him watching with hungry expressions. The lack of energy emanating off the genius turtle was incredible. It was Donnie's one weakness, mornings.

They remained silent as he grabbed the empty coffee pot and tripped over to the sink to fill it up. They observed with keen interest.

"Good morning Donnie." Leo eventually hollered. Donnie gasped and jumped from surprise, the pot flew out of his hands but he caught it quickly before it fumbled to the floor.

"Oh! I…uh…didn't see you guys there." Donnie sputtered.

"Obviously" Raph grunted.

Don shoved the pot under the sink and filled it up with water. He turned his head and noted that his brothers were still staring at him. They haven't stopped since he entered the room. He glanced again over his shoulder to double check and sure enough, their eyes were glued to him.

_This is odd…what's going on?_

He slowly faced them. Leo and Raph were looking at him with innocent expressions. Well, as innocent as they could be. Mikey however tilted his head down towards his breakfast, he remained quiet.

That was the second red flag. Mikey was usually boisterous and energetic in the morning! It gave Don a headache; eight o'clock is too early for his irksome antics! But today he was unresponsive and silent.

"Do you guys need something?"

"No." Leo answered sweetly.

"Then…don't you have other things to do? I am sure your food is more entertaining than me making coffee."

"Not really." Raph grumbled. Donnie ran his eyes over each of his brother's faces, knowing something is not right here.

_What the heck is happening? _

"Ooookay." Donnie mumbled and squinted his eyes. Well, it isn't the first time they were doing something strange. Why were his brothers so weird? He sighed and shrugged it off before returning to his coffee. He opened the cabinet but to his surprise, the coffee grounds were missing. After a minute of frantically searching, he finally understood. He straightened his slumbering shoulders and spun to face his scheming brothers. He could now see them fighting to hide devious grins.

"Where is it?" He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"How do you know we took it?" Raph asked and crossed his arms in a defiant manner.

"Oh please! Living with three brothers has taught me enough that when I'm the only coffee drinker and the coffee suddenly decides to run away, that it isn't coincidence."

"We are all out." Leo suggested as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Donnie was confused.

"Sorry Donnie, no more coffee!" Raph expressed with fake sorrow a hint of sarcasm.

"That's impossible; we had at least one more scoop left!" Donnie fought to stay calm. They wanted a big reaction out of him but he wasn't going to give it to them!

Finally, the silent and unmoving Mikey reached out a hand and grasped the cup in front of him. All of the brothers turned towards him as he kept his eyes low and put it to his lips. He threw back his head and made an obnoxious show of slurping and swallowing. He set the cup down with an "ahhh" of satisfaction and turned to Raph and Leo.

"You know, I think coffee is growing on me." His mischievous smile was slow, but soon took up his entire face. Donnie bore bullets into his younger brother, too shocked and angry to move. Raph and Leo finally couldn't hold back their smirks anymore as they exploded on their faces.

"You didn't…." Donnie gritted through clenched teeth. Don't make a show...don't make a show! He snapped his eyes to the other two snickering brothers. His eye's carved into slits.

"I will kill you all, you realize that right?" He said calmly and slowly.

"Whoa now! Before you go rampaging with revenge, Raph and I had nothing to do with it!" Leo added. Mikey's eyes widened and he glowered at his traitorous brothers.

They were going to throw him under the bus!

"You encouraged him." Donnie pointed out.

"Did not! It was all Mikey's idea, and he was the one who drank it! We are just bystanders here." Raph explained. Mikey gasped loudly.

"What happened to team?" He demanded.

"Oh yaaa about that…see we had a meeting and decided we didn't feel like facing the wrath of over tired Donnie. We just forgot to tell you. Sorry." Raph gleamed with laughter and a satisfied smirk.

"Also the TV is broken. We needed something entertaining to watch this morning!" Leo added.

Mikey slowly glanced up at Donnie who drilled furious eyes into him. The troubled turtle grinned sheepishly and gave a nervous giggle. He stood up and held his coffee out to Don, he cleared his throat.

"I deeply apologize Donatello, please accept this as a peace offering." Mikey said in his most sophisticated voice. Donnie just stared at his brother with his arms crossed. Steam was practically coming out of his ears. Leo bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Then out of nowhere, Donnie smiled sweetly.

"I accept your apology Michelangelo." Don winked as he took the cup.

"What?" Raph uncrossed his arms and sat up straight in his chair.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Mikey pouted with his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not! You have been forgiven."

"Huh?" Was Leo's response.

"Good! I was so afraid you wouldn't! Then I wouldn't have been able to tell you all about the juiciest gossip I heard the other day!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly. Leo and Raph just sat dumbfounded. They looked back and forth between their younger brothers.

"Oh Michelangelo, Pray tell!"

"Well Donatello, remember last week when Raphael got that nasty gash in his motorcycle? He went on a huge tantrum for hours but no one confessed up to who did it?" Mikey addressed with an astute smile.

Raphael was no longer amused and Leo grew uncomfortable.

"Why yes I do remember that Michelangelo! I had to wear headphones to block out the constant commotion!" Donnie remarked and managed to beat down his spreading smile.

"I heard it was Leonardo!" Mikey faked a loud whisper.

Donnie gave an exaggerated gasp as he put a hand over his mouth.

Raph's green eyes ignited with irritation.

"It was you!?" Raph growled and looked at Leo.

"Uh…" Leo frowned and glanced around for an escape.

"What the heck Leo!? Why didn't you fess us?" Raph shouted.

"I don't know! I didn't think it was a big deal!" Leo rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? How the heck did you even manage to knock down a giant bike?"

Leo's cheeks flushed a rosy red from embarrassment.

"I slipped on oil." He mumbled.

"You slipped? Wow, and here I thought you were all powerful ninja but nooo…geez you sound like Mikey!" Raph exclaimed. Mikey hollered out an annoyed "Hey!" but they all ignored it.

"It's not my fault! I'm not the one who just left a massive oil spill on the ground! Maybe if you cleaned up your messes they wouldn't come back to bite you!" Leo snapped and stood up.

"Are you seriously trying to lecture me right now? Nope! You have lost that right!" Raph too launched to his feet.

"I could have been hurt!" Leo exclaimed.

"Better you then my bike!" Raph muttered.

"Donatello, I have a feeling we should back up." Mikey whispered.

"I concur with you on that Michelangelo!" They both took a gigantic step backwards.

"You take that back!" Leo gasped.

"No!"

"I'm sorry I hurt your precious bike! Okay? Happy?" Leo yelled.

"No!" Raph grunted.

Raph pushed Leo and then Leo pushed Raph. They growled and then jumped into each other. They rolled around on the ground, bickering and shouting back and forth.

Mikey and Donnie just watched with pained laughter on their faces.

"I don't think I am going to fix the TV! This is my new favorite show!" Donnie bit back his satisfaction.

"And they thought they were going to double cross me! Ha! Let this be a lesson to you all!" Mikey boasted triumphantly. Donnie glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"May I remember you that you already got _your_ punishment for trying to play a trick on me in the first place?"

"Dude, it wasn't THAT bad."

"You were moaning and groaning the entire time!"

"Okay…yes, but cleaning your lab was the only way to get your help with this new plan! Seriously bro, I couldn't have pulled it off without you!" Mikey concluded with a charming grin. Donnie smiled back and shook his head. Mikey was all trouble!

"I think I missed my calling as an actor!" Don teased and flicked his hand in the air.

"You are a turtle of many talents!" Mikey agreed with a laugh. Leo and Raph tumbled across their feet, still squabbling and throwing little punches.

"Donatello.."

"Yes Michelangelo?"

"I believe we should go hide for a while. I have a feeling after they are done killing each other, they'll come after us!"

"We can safely assume that they will, however we will have to come out eventually. Our doom is inevitable." Donnie sighed.

"Well…it was totally worth it!" Mikey laughed at his ridiculous older brothers rummaging on the floor. He held up a knuckles and Donnie gave him a fist bump.

It really was worth it.

**Keep in mind that Raph and Leo weren't 'seriously' fighting. It was just something little that they were being dramatic over! I don't want people to get upset because Mikey and Donnie would probably never instigate a REAL argument between the two clashing brothers! JUST KEEP THAT IN MIND. **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU C; **


	16. Silent Savior

**Okay So I know I recently had a Raph and Mikey one but someone requested this so I decided to do it because I aim to please, besides, seems like you all seem to really love Raph and Mikey moments! **

**This idea was SilverExorcist405 who asked me to write this c: So the credit goes to you because it was YOUR idea. I hope it was up to your standards! **

The cool New York air was usually calming to his fickle anger, but not today. As he watched the night sky from the rooftops he felt his mood plunge deeper into a hole of irritation. Leo was riding him again, when was he not? There is always something Fearless has to correct or be on his shell about these days. Okay maybe he did purposely do things just to piss of the leader, but he didn't always mean to. Then Mikey tried to help but just made things worse. It shoved his temper into further frustration and he just had to get out before he punched someone. Raph was most likely going to get an earful from Splinter for retreating from the lair in such a fashion. He really has mastered the art of storming off in an irate fury, but it wasn't mature. He felt like a five year old having a tantrum and it wasn't something he was proud of but the older brother was asking for it this time. He kept poking the bear. Yet they always blamed him, they always shook their heads and sighed. It hurt, and he felt so alone.

The more he sucked in the hazy air the more he felt guilty. Okay, maybe he shouldn't lash out like that but it's hard. Leo was just so smug and deserved it, it's not the right thing to do but it felt good. Mikey _didn't_ deserve it, but he got in the way. His anger is just too hard to control sometimes. They love to push it over the edge and then they scream and point fingers when the monster comes out.

They were the ones asking for it!

He sighed. No that's not true; his brothers love him and don't mean to get under his skin like this. It still felt like they did sometimes.

A scream split the air and Raph was knocked out of his thoughts. Without hesitation he ran towards the sound that was ingrained in his memory. He raced and peeked down a dark alley. A woman was fighting over her purse with a bunch of Purple Dragons.

His growl mixed with a smile.

Wrong night boys! He jumped down, deliberately making noise as he hit the pavement. The Dragons, about seven of them, turned and looked at the sudden sound. Raph twirled one Sai around his finger and crossed one arm underneath.

"Didn't ya mothers ever tell ya it's rude to take people's stuff without askin?" He smirked. He heard one of the Dragons groan.

"This freak again?"

Raph couldn't help but grin. The lady was smart and took this opportune moment to run out of the dark alley. The gang didn't care as they kept all eyes on the turtle.

"What? Didn't ya miss me?" Raph flipped his Sai in the air and grabbed the handle before taking off into a mad charge. He knocked into the man closest to him who fell to the ground. Then Instant chaos erupted and they all swarmed the turtle but Raph knocked them to and fro. He wrapped an arm around the neck of a Dragon and used him as shield for an oncoming punch.

"Hey nice shot!" He chuckled roughly and shoved them into each other. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a punk charge him. Raph slammed a punch into him and the man flew into a trash can.

The Dragon groaned amongst the trash cans and pushed himself to a sitting position. He watched the turtle smash and kick his gang around; this wasn't going well for them. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a plastic bag lying next to him and grabbed it. Raph was too busy taking out his buddies to notice the Purple Dragon running up behind him. He jumped on his shell, shoved the bag over the turtles head and pulled it back to cut off any oxygen.

Raph tried to shake off the man but he felt the rough punches from the other Dragons hit his body. He clinched his muscles as blow after blow rammed into his skin. His vision blurred and he scratched for air as the bag cut into his throat. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, fighting for air.

This is it.

This is how he dies! And from the Purple Dragons!? How pathetic!

No, he was not going to die! He refused to die like this! He reached his hands around and felt the body that hung around his neck. He clawed at the man's arm and was prepared to throw the Dragon over his shoulder when the weight was suddenly lifted from his shell and the bag loosened around his throat. Raph fell forward and wrestled the bag off his face. He coughed and struggled as air compressed back into his lungs. He vaguely saw the Dragons who yelped and squealed around him but his mind was too busy thinking about breathing.

"I can't see it!"

"Where did it go?"

"BEHIND YOU!"

"mmmphh—"

Raph finally glanced up at the shouts and only one Dragon remained, the rest scattered unconscious on the ground. He blinked away his confusion and growled. He launched to take out the last standing man. The Purple Dragon heard the war like shout and fumbled for his gun. Raph felt fear lace through his heart and prepared to dodge a bullet when something from the opposite way zipped through the air. It zoomed past his head and it cut the punk's hand, he dropped the gun with a squeak. Raph didn't hesitate and punched him hard in the face; the Purple Dragon was knocked out instantly.

Without a second to lose he looked around for whoever helped him. He was still in a fighting stance not sure if it was friend or foe. He glanced up towards the roof of the building and saw an outline of a figure standing on the edge. Raph jumped on the ladder and began to climb towards him but the shadow took off.

"HEY!" Raph yelled out as he climbed quicker. The person jumped from roof to roof with ease, sticking closely to the shadows so Raph could only see its silhouette. He chased the figure but it was too fast and Raph was too far behind. He slowed to a stop and watched the outline continue to run. The shadow hopped on a beam and crouched low looking back at Raph. They stared at each other for a while until his rescuer jumped off, twirling in the air. He noticed the technique and ease of the flip. He also recalled its silent footsteps and how it used the darkness to its advantage.

It was definitely a Ninja.

Raph turned around and headed back towards the scene of the crime. He searched the ground until he found the object that knocked the gun out of the Purple Dragons hand. Metal gleamed against his palm, it was a Shuriken.

Immediate recognition hit him; it had to have been one of his brothers but which one?

Leo? It would make the most sense, the stealthy movements and secrecy fits. Yet he was fast, faster than Leo was. Also the way the figure moved had a certain signature style; it was flamboyant and natural instead of practiced and controlled.

Raph felt a smile meet his face; he knew exactly who it was.

* * *

Raph stepped in the lair, it was quiet and still. At this time of night one would think his brothers would be asleep but he knew better. Donnie would be tinkering around in his lab until three in the morning, Leo was most likely meditating before bed and Mikey was probably glued to the couch. Typical. He stalked towards the TV area and sure enough Mikey was lying on the sofa, his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy.

Sleeping? Yeah right! He must have heard him come in. Raph tilted his head and put his hands on his hips.

"Nice try Mikey, that trick only works on Leo." He said. Mike opened one eye and stared right at Raph for a beat, then he sat up quickly and faked a stretch still trying to pull it off.

"Oh hey there Raphie! Just getting in?"

_Is he really going to play this game?_ Raph thought and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and bore a look at his brother's lopsided grin.

"You would know; you probably beat me by fifteen minutes." Raph grunted. Mikey's eyes flashed with surprise but quickly transformed into confusion. He was a pretty good little actor, but he wasn't faking his way out of this one!

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Let's not play this game. You know what." Raph said roughly.

"I think you've finally lost your marbles!" Mikey exclaimed.

"And I think you lost one of these." Raph tossed the Shuriken and Mikey caught it out of instinct. He held it in his palm and examined it.

"Ooo…that's what you're talking about." Mikey's voice shook slightly and he gave a nervous giggle. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Cause Leo wouldn't have been caught." Raph snickered.

Mikey flinched at the words now feeling clumsy about his personal stealth mission.

"So why'd ya follow me?" Raph asked and shifted his weight onto one foot. Mikey felt small as he sat on the couch in front of his scowling brother. There wasn't such a great height difference between them all but his brothers could always make him feel three feet shorter. That didn't stop him from trying to get out of this increasingly awkward conversation.

"I happened to be on a midnight stroll." Mikey's voice was breezy.

"No."

"I wanted your autograph?"

"No."

"Okay okay fine….I'm batman" Mikey flashed a grin. Raph rolled his eyes and yanked on Mikey's mask tails. His head flung backwards.

"Owowow! Okay! I'll talk!" Raph released him and Mikey sighed.

"Well, I know you. You don't have a clear head when you are mad and I just had a bad feeling. I was…worried about you." Mikey picked at his wrist wrappings and looked away. Raph kept his arms crossed and gazed at his brother. It was silent for a while until Mikey couldn't handle it anymore. He looked up and Raph was still staring.

"So um—" Mikey started but was interrupted.

"I appreciate it but ya didn't have to. I was doing fine." He said rougher then he intended to.

Mikey felt the pangs of annoyance, he helped his brother and this is the thanks he gets. It's not surprising, and he was hoping Raph wouldn't have found out but it still frustrated him that his brother was annoyed about this.

"If that's your definition of fine then sure, but to me it looked like the Purple Dragons were kicking your shell."

Raph squinted his eyes and growled at the shot to his pride.

"I didn't ask for your help." Raph grunted.

"No but obviously you needed it!"

"I said I was doing fine!"

It was too much, Mikey rarely got irritated but Raph really was just so pig headed sometimes.

"Well I'm sorry I saved your shell! My bad! Next time I'll just let you die, happy?" Mikey exasperated and threw his arms in the air. He started to march towards his room when a hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait." Raph mumbled. Mikey stood up straighter and glared at his brother. He tilted his head up proudly but Raph could tell he hurt his brother's feelings. Raph sighed and softened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Mikey blinked at his brother and smiled.

"Excuse me, what was that?" He smirked and leaned his head in. Raph rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I said I'm sorry! I…uh…appreciate you watching out for me." Raph shifted uncomfortably and looked around the lair hoping none of the other brothers heard him. Mikey genuinely laughed.

"Was that really so hard?"

"Yes."

"Wait until I tell the others the Great Raphael apologized. Ya old softy." Mikey grinned and pinched Raph's cheek. Raph scowled at him before a thought came to his head, his lips formed into a wicked smirk.

"That's right, an ol' softy. Come here and give me a hug." He held his arms out wide. Mikey's smile faded and he suspiciously glanced at Raph. Mikey took a step back; he knew better then to take that bait. Raph saw his hesitation and chuckled.

"Come here Mikey, I just want a hug!" Raph teased. Mikey jumped over the couch to put it in between them and giggled.

"I'm good! No more thanks necessary!"

"Awh! You're hurting my "soft" feelings!" Raph laughed and launched after Mikey. Mikey turned to move but it was too late. Raph wrapped him in a harsh bear hug and squeezed with all his strength.

"Raph…I….Can't….breath!" He struggled out of his brother's hold while Raph continued to chuckle. Mikey was finally released from the crushing hug and made a show of being able to breathe again. Raph shook his head and started to walk away, he muttered quietly and Mikey almost didn't hear him.

"Thanks knucklehead."

Mikey beamed.

**I hope you enjoyed this! **

**Review please and thank you! c: **


	17. Ow

**I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY. My only excuse is…I don't have one. **

**People have been requesting some Donnie and Mikey and I struggled a bit to come up with an idea but my good pal J smith 18 inspired me for this chapter! So thanks for the encouragement and inspiration! It has more than just Donnie and Mikey but it's still fun! **

**A lot happens in this short scene, I I hope you all enjoy. **

"Ow…owowowow!"

"Ugh…hold still!"

"Do you not understand the meaning of ow?" Mikey asked while he clenched his teeth, he tried to ignore the sharp wave of stings that pushed up his leg with Donnie's touch. He sounded a little more aggravated than his usual happy self, but he didn't mean it to be.

"Do you not understand the meaning of hold still? It won't hurt if you quit fidgeting!" Donnie retorted back, he too sounded a little annoyed, his patience was wearing thin. Not liking the tone of their conversation and the increasing stress in the room, Mikey put on his best smile and tried to brighten the tension.

"Woah there, someone took an extra sass pill today." He teased with a warmer and breezy voice. Donnie met his eyes quickly before resuming his examination of the ankle. He loosened his shoulders; he realized that Mikey was attempting to keep the conversation light. They have never really fought; they both knew how to quickly change the mood of the room before they get mad at each other. Besides, neither of them had ill-tempered personalities. Donnie was too cool headed and centered and Mikey was optimistic and joyful. Although, push their buttons enough and that can change. Donnie admitted that he does get pretty sassy when annoyed or irritated.

"Or maybe an extra dose of Mikey." Don mumbled but Mikey could tell he was teasing and smiled. He gasped with pretend insult.

"Excuse me, I am a lovely individual. I am the most handsome, most talented,—OW!"

"Sorry." Donnie mumbled but he didn't look sorry, he actually smirked as Mikey huffed at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be good at skateboarding?" Donnie asked as he pushed on his brother's ankle, trying to gauge how bad it was. It was a little swollen but not terrible; the sensitivity to the foot was the biggest problem. Putting pressure on it seemed to give his brother quite a bit of pain, he did over exaggerate things at times but Donnie could tell when he was in a lot of discomfort, even when he would hide it under pinched smiles and small jokes.

"Dude, you know I'm the master skateboarder." Mikey proudly exclaimed but then winced as Donnie tried to turn his foot slightly to one side, testing the flexibility. Don noticed the flinch and the hurt scrunched expression.

"And the master of injuries. This is the third time this week you hurt yourself and it looks like this one is going to cost you." Donnie sighed and gently let go of his brother's foot to grab some supplies out of the med kit.

"What?" Mikey croaked, his voice cracking with surprise.

Donnie sighed and turned around to face him. Since they didn't have the luxury of going to a hospital, he was the closest thing they had to a doctor; they even call him in a teasing yet loving way, "Doctor Don." However, it did put strain on him at times. He researched medical practice and even taught his brothers how to take care of smaller wounds and stitch up open ones, but they still went to him for major injuries or illness. Not that he minded of course, he loved taking care of his brothers and he would go through great lengths to keep them healthy. He would sit with them through rough times to the point of exhaustion. He had to, it was his responsibility. He even noticed that he sometimes became paranoid over the smallest of injuries; much to his brother's annoyance from his persistent nagging. What can he say? He has a gentle heart. Still, medicine wasn't his passion and he didn't know everything. He feared the day when one of his brother's injuries outsmarted his medical capabilities.

"Well, your ankle doesn't seem too bad. It's a little swollen but it seems okay. It may just be a bad sprain but it seems pretty sensitive to touch so it could be a stress fracture but I'd doubt it. I can't tell for sure because stress fractures do not visibly show; only an XRAY or an MRI could tell us. Either way you should stay off it for a couple of weeks. We'll follow the RICE therapy for now and wait until the swelling goes down. That means you'll have to stay off it and not engage in too much activity. You're lucky it's not a break, a break-" He started to lecture.

"What's RICE therapy?" Mikey asked.

"Rest, Ice, Compress and Elevate." Donnie explained.

"Oh. Okay and how long will I be out of commission?"

Donnie hummed with thought and estimated.

"About six to eight weeks." Oh dear lord, Mikey doing nothing for six to eight weeks will drive him crazy. He may be somewhat lazy but he loves to move around too much. He has never been able to sit still and even with his movie marathons and video games, none of that has prepared him for six to eight weeks on the couch. Donnie was ready for the chorus of groans and complaints.

"Oh. Cool."

What?

"You're not upset?" Donnie gawked with confusion. Mikey just shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh. When do I ever get the excuse to not do anything but pig out on the couch, Watch some TV and play video games for hours!? Besides, now I will have the power to order Raph to make me a sandwich."

Don started to wrap up the ankle tightly with bandages to compress the swelled area.

"Don't put it past Raph to let you suffer an empty stomach for once in your life." Donnie chuckled and shook his head. Mikey's eyes twinkled with laughter.

* * *

"DOOONNNNNNNNNNIIIEEE"

A scream echoed off the walls and Don hastily made his way to the couch, afraid Mikey's ankle was giving him a hard time. He gave him ibuprofen to help the pain but this could be worse than Don thinks. Concern fills up his brain and he struggled to push it out. He ran up to Mikey and first went to his foot which was still elevated on a stack of pillows.

"What? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Does this hurt?" Donnie quickly asked and examined the ankle; nothing has changed since he bandaged it up.

"Ouch! Yes it hurts! But that's not what I wanted you for." Mikey whined. Don stood up and regarded his miserable looking brother on the couch.

"If you wanted a sandwich, I thought you were going to make Raph do it." Don muttered and crossed his arms. Mikey giggled at the comment and shook his head.

"That's not what I want either."

"Okay then, what do you want?"

"I am going CRAZY!" Mikey shouted and threw his head back on the headrest of the couch, "I can't take this anymore! I am going to explode with boredom! Just kill me now, end my suffering!"

"What happened to watching TV?" Donnie tried to suppress a smile; he knew Mikey wouldn't be able to last.

"I have been doing that for days!" Mikey exasperated and threw his hands up in the air. He groaned and whined frustrated noises. Don blinked at him with amusement.

"Mikey, it's only been five hours."

He froze for a second and realized; it really has only been five hours.

"Oh…well it feels like years! Entertain me."

"I'm busy."

"Too busy for your miserable, suffering little brother?" Mikey pulled out his puppy dog eyes and Don rolled his own.

"Don't try to guilt me."

"Fine, then I will scream and not stop until you come sit with me."

"Don't try to torture me either." Donnie fretted and Mikey just smiled.

"One."

"Oh come on! Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Donnie pleaded but Mikey's grin just grew.

"Two."

"Why don't you get Raph or Leo?"

"Because you're my favorite." Mikey charmed. Donnie stared at his younger brother for a minute, and then he grumbled and groaned as he moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"I can't believe that worked." He muttered while Mikey laughed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, you're the genius here not me." He shrugged. They both thought about their options until Mikey gasped and sneered. The mischievous glint in his eye made Donnie nervous. Whatever was going to happen, he had a feeling it was going to get him into trouble.

* * *

Donnie sat with the newly made invention and knew this wasn't a good idea. The gun like creation was going to get both of them into trouble. It was similar to a potato gun but smaller and less powerful of a blow but enough that it would still kind of sting. Mikey stuffed two ping pong balls into it and now it was ready to fire.

Raph was only a couple feet away.

You can see where this is going and it isn't going to be pretty. He was busy slamming punches into his punching bag too sense the upcoming doom. Donnie swallowed hard; he knew that somehow he was going to end up on the receiving end of those punches.

"Okay, you ready?" Mikey asked and handed back the ping pong gun. Donnie gave him a crazed look.

"Nu uh, there's no way I'm going to fire that at Raph, I'm not dying for your entertainment." Don whispered, paranoid Raph was listening.

"Well, you made the thing!" Mikey didn't even try to keep his voice lowered.

"It was your idea!"

"Please Donnie! I promise I'll tell him it was me; he can't beat me up like this! I'm injured remember?"

Donnie just sighed and took the gun out of Mikey's hands.

"Why do I let you talk me into these situations?"

"Cause you love me."

"I wish I didn't." Donnie grumbled but it just made Mikey giggle more. Don leaned over the back end of the couch and aimed the gun at Raph. He took a deep breath and fired. The ball went flying out and the tube jerked backwards. He and Mikey both sunk down behind the couch to hide. But nothing happened.

Mikey poked his head up and Raph was still working on the bag.

"Wow."

Don too popped up like a prairie dog.

"Huh, I missed." Donnie mused. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or irritated! Mikey snatched the gun out his hands and aimed it at Raph.

"Good thing we had two ping pong balls!" He fired it and the ball went zooming across the room. Donnie and Mikey both watched this time and held their breaths.

"OW! What the…?" A confused voice shouted from across the room. Mikey gasped and threw his arms in the air with victory.

"Bullseye!" Mikey cheered. Raph straightened up and rapidly spun to face his two brothers on the couch. Donnie and Mikey both gasped and ducked to cover.

"Did he see us?" Mikey whispered.

"I saw you, you nitwits!" Raph hollered.

"I'm going to say that's a yes, he saw us." Donnie said. Mikey and Donnie both peeked over the edge. Raph put his hands on his hips and growled at them. Mike shoved the ping pong ball gun into Donnie's hands.

"Donnie did it!"

"Hey! I did not!" Donnie dropped the gun.

"Well, he made it!" Mikey opted that for an excuse. Raph's eyes zoomed in on Donnie and Don let out a nervous laugh.

"Way to throw me under the bus you traitor." He growled.

"Well, when the bus is Raph, I'm bringing you down with me!" Mikey confirmed and Raph marched towards them.

"It was YOUR idea!" Donnie yelled as he turned to Mikey.

"Well YOU were the one that made it!"

"Stop saying that! You talked me into it!"

"Did not!"

"OW!" They both cried out in unison as Raph yanked on their mask tails.

"I blame both of you." Raph growled.

"Raph I swear it was his idea and he fired it." Don explained.

"I believe you Donnie, I really do, but the thing is…I can't beat up on Mikey right now so that just leaves me with you."

Mikey chuckled and Donnie stumbled to his feet. The little punk is getting what he wants, he does the dirty work and Don gets the consequences.

"Please don't." Donnie pleaded and moved away from the stalking brother. Donnie held up the ping pong gun again, closed his eyes and fired. To his surprise, a third ball came flying out and hit Raph in the head. Raph yelped.

Donnie was so so dead. Mikey's jaw fell open but he couldn't hide the sheer amusement on his face.

"Look Donnie, you got him this time!" He giggled but Donnie was busy staring at Raph.

"Heh…I thought there were only two balls…I didn't mean to—oh shell."

Raph lunged forward and Donnie just let it happen. He was knocked to the floor with OOF and Raph pinned him to the floor.

"My Arm! OW! Raph my arm!" Donnie shouted and squirmed for escape. Raph continued to playfully pound on his brother and Mikey was hysterically laughing.

* * *

The line up on the couch as follows:

Raph; who held a bag of peas to his forehead, his throbbing headache from the ping pong ball still refused to go away.

Mikey; who was elevating his ankle on top of a stack of pillows, and lounged against Donnie.

Donnie; who wrapped a cloth of ice around his sore shoulder from where Raph got his revenge.

They sat in silence and just stared straight ahead. Mikey sighed every so often but none of them said a word.

Leo was whistling past them, at first not noticing the unique arrangement of his brothers. He blinked once and took a couple of steps back. He moved in front of them and they all just stared at him, still not saying a word.

Leo crossed his arms and gazed at each of their plights.

"You know what? I don't wanna know."

**Hope I got a few giggles here and there. I don't know how I feel about this! Maybe it feels a little rushed, but whatever. **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU. **


End file.
